Captain America: The Beginning of the Seth Wars
by Legend of the Phoenix
Summary: Steve Rogers is still getting use to 21st century life but that might change when both an old friend and enemy return. 2nd in the Infinity Avengers series.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the rewrite of the Infinity Avengers, but instead of all the characters coming together in one story it will see them in separate stories like the Marvel Cinematic Universe. My own character Nightshade will be acting as a way for the reader to dive into the world of the Infinity Avengers and Leatherback will still be causing problems forever one. That's enough of me talking.**

 **Fandom: - Captain America**

 **Captain America: The Night War**

 **Plot: - Steve Rogers is still getting use to the 21** **st** **century life but that might change when both an old friend and enemy return.**

Chapter 1: - War Office, London 1945

The night sky hung over London like a black canvas. Dark clouds hung in the dark night sky obscuring the many stars and the moon that were found in the night sky. The darkness of the night hid the city already in darkness from the Nazis planes that were flying high above the city and dropping bombs anywhere they could. Barrage balloons hung over the city adding more protection to the already battered city. The city other than the damage that it had taken over the course of the war was quiet. Everyone that called the city home was staying indoors or in the bomb shelters that were in every garden in the city.

Underneath the British city was a network of tunnels and offices. The British War Office. Even in the unearthly hours of the night Britain was still working to win the war. Men and women with different jobs ran up and down the always busy corridors as they carried out their orders. The war had taken its toll on all of them, but they still had a job to do. Some had lost loved ones in the jaws of war machine as both the Nazis and HYDRA took more land from the countries that they conquered. But even with their loss they were still doing their job. Lights flickered as the earth shock. Another German bomb had been dropped onto the city of London. The damage done to the city during the night would not be known until morning came.

Steven Rogers and Agent Peggy Carter walked side by side in the busy corridor of the War Office. Steven Roger had just returned from Europe after he had saved the 107 division from that HYDRA base. Peggy Carter was keeping to his side. She had been like an advisor along with a friend to him as he took up the mantle of Captain America. He needed someone who knew the ins and outs of the military after he had been doing shows for months back in America. He and Agent Carter along with the division that he had rescued had come to London. London was the closest ally base to Europe. At the moment, the SSR was based in London and weather he liked it or not he was a member of the SSR.

Wearing his knew captain uniform Steven couldn't help but look at all the soldiers that were running about. He wouldn't have mind going back to America to do the meeting, but it seemed that the SSR were keeping close to where the action was taking place. The biggest reason why the SSR was base in London was because it was the closest ally city that had not been conquered by the Nazis and the newly formed HYDRA.

A young lady wearing standard military uniform walked up towards them. In her hands she was holding a folder. The folder was filled with paperwork that probably covered HYDRA and anything else that was related to the rouge Nazis science league. She smiled as Steven and Peggy walked up towards her. "Captain Rogers!" she said looking at the super soldier. She then looked at Agent Carter beside him, "Agent Carter!" before looking back at the folder in her hands. "The Prime Minster wishes to see both of you! We have intel on a HYDRA ally! An enemy that we have known since the end of the Great War!" she said still looking at the folder in her hands.

"What is this enemy?" Peggy asked trying to take the folder from the other women only for her to shield it away from her as if it was her baby.

"It's classified information! Still is! But this is war and this old enemy has sided with a new one! One that we think that both of you are familiar with!" the women holding the folder said looking back at Captain America. She was still not letting them see the contents of the folder even though they should know about it. "If you would follow me! The Prime Minster and your team is waiting! All your questions will be answered, but before you must swear that anything that you hear in this meeting will be kept secret we cannot have the general population being even more scared at the moment!" she finished before turning on her high heels and walking to a room that was behind her.

Turning the door knob the lady swung open the door to the room. With the doorway open the lady with the folder stepped into the room.

Still in the corridor, Steve stepped to the side and allowed Peggy to step in. The British agent looked up at him and gave a small smile. She was staying professional when she was in the busy corridors of the War Office. Steve was right behind her as he followed her into the room.

The room that Winston Churchill was holding his meeting was smaller than the room that the Howling Commandos had used when Steve was showing them the map of Europe with all the HYDRA bases on it. Like the rest of the underground base the walls were bare apart for a few maps of Britain but mainly of Scotland. The walls that were not covered in maps were painted a dull cream colour a standard colour that was found in all the rooms and corridors of the War Office. In the room that the meeting was being held had a long table in the middle. The table already occupants sitting at. Most of the people sitting at the table but there was a few that he had never seen before in his short time being in London.

"Captain Steven Rogers! It is really good to see you at long last!" came a voice from the table. Sitting at the head of the table was none other than Winston Churchill. The British Prime Minster held a cigar that was freshly brought out of its packaging. "All I can say is jolly good show on freeing all those men!" he said as a stranger wearing a Victorian styled pirate hat took the seat next to him.

Steve walked closer to the table and got a better look at the three strangers that he had never seen before. Deciding quickly to sit next to Bucky he sat down. "I was only doing my duty, sir!" he said as he sat down at the table beside Bucky, with Peggy taking a seat beside Howard Stark at the other side of the table. "But if I can sir, what is the purpose of this meeting? I thought the Howling Commandos were leaving for Europe in a few hours?" Steve asked looking at the Prime Minster.

"He's straight to the point!" said the man with snow white hair sitting at the top of the table. He looked at his friend who was keeping to the shadows of the dim lighted room. "What do you say about that Edward? At least he won't confuse and bore you after all with your short attention span!" he said smiling as he shifted in his seat avoiding being hit in the head by the man that was called Edward.

Edward on missing Julian and taking his seat again after the one who had taken the seat next to Churchill glared at him. "Julian, can you please shut up?" Edward asked sinking back into his seat.

Julian scratched as his head as he smiled at Edward like the class joker. "Eh, no! Then that means all of our missions will be boring!" sniggered Julian forgotten that he was in the presence of his two bosses.

Churchill watched in silence still smoking his cigar as the two argued with each other. He knew from reports that they were close friends, but they were not afraid to say whatever they wanted to say to each other. Their type of friendship was what gave him hope that the war would be won as soon as possible. Then there was their leader and other friend, Nightshade. He had known her for a few years, but he had never worked with her. He had heard good and bad stories about her, but that was the same for all military leaders.

"That is enough the pair of you!" Nightshade said still keeping to her seat. She was busy reading the debrief sheet that had been left on the table. She waited until silence filled the room before looking up from the sheet that she was studying. "There wasn't that easy, children?" she asked smiling showing white teeth that seemed to be sharper than they needed to be.

It was hard for Steve to see what Edward and the girl looked like from where they were sitting at the table. The two of them seemed to be keeping to the shadows well, something that was strange. He looked back at the British Prime Minster. He was talking to Nightshade who was keeping to the shadows as she talked with her boss.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin this meeting!" Churchill said putting his cigar in the fag box at his end of the table. "Margret!" he said looking to the young women who had shown Steve and Peggy into the room.

"Yes, Prime Minster?" she asked from where she was standing by the door.

"Can you please hand out the classified paperwork to the Howling Commandos along with Agent Carter and Howard Stark! There is no need to hand it to Nightshade and her team!" Churchill said as Margret passed out the paperwork to everyone apart from the three sitting at the table beside Churchill.

 **Hope you enjoyed that, and don't be afraid to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Leatherback

Chapter 2: - Leatherback

In Europe high in a mountain range covered in snow a convoy of heavy vehicles followed the warn out mountain road. The heavy vehicles slowly followed the road that had been recently built for the purpose of getting supplies and soldiers to and from the hidden HYDRA base. The base that was kept secret that not even HYDRAS allies knew that it existed. Massive guns that were hidden in the mountains followed the convoy of military vehicles. HYDRA was not taking any changes with the Howling Commandos taking base after base in the rest of Europe.

In the second vehicle of the convoy a soldier couldn't help but stare. He couldn't help but stare at the massive monster that sat on the other side of the trailer of the vehicle. The young man had been told by his superiors that he should not stare at a messenger of the gods as the Red Skull called him. He was no more than a boy not even 20 years old yet and here he was sitting across from a gorilla. A gorilla that was covered in scales like a crocodile rather than hair like a gorilla that he had seen at a zoo when he was just a little boy. He had stared at the creature that they had picked up at a secret location.

"If you have a problem, human say it!" the creature sneered keeping its eyes closed with its massive broad head resting against the headrest of the seat that he was sitting on.

The boy suddenly looked away from the monster and looked down at his feet. "I am sorry, sir! But I have never seen anything like you before and I just wondering who sent you and what you are?" the he asked still looking away from the monster that had been helping the Red Skull and HYDRA for a few months.

Leatherback snorted at the boy. He was smarter than the usual human pest that crawled over the surface of the Earth. How Nightshade loved this race he didn't know and he didn't want to know? "That is classified, Boy! It is only for me and the Red Skull to know about! But don't worry your planet will soon make contact with more superior beings!" Leatherback replied still watching the boy very closely.

"You work for a God don't you?" the boy asked looking back up at Leatherback before looking back at the floor and his already worn out boots.

Leatherback was silent as he watched the boy. He was smart! Maybe too smart for his plans! Watching the boy more closely Leatherback began to form a plan. A plan that would see the boy coming into contact with a real god after all that was what all humans wanted. "You could say that!" was all he said before closing his small eyes and fell asleep again. He was not saying anything else to the boy that had just become a major gear in his plans to bring back his master.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Captain Steven Rogers put down the paperwork that he was holding. He looked over to Howard Stark who was shaking his head in disbelief. He then looked to his side at Peggy who showed no emotion like she normally did when it came to debriefing meetings. Bucky on the other hand was smiling like a big kid in a candy shop. But that was no surprise. His best friend since as far as he could remember had always had a fascination with creatures that go bump in the night. Glancing over at Churchill and Nightshade he saw that once again they were in a discussion. He couldn't make out what was being said between the two of them.

Churchill lighted a new cigar as he stood up from his seat at the top of the table. "Have you any questions on what you are expecting to do in this mission?" he asked still standing up and looking at the Howling Commandos who had been called to the meeting.

Peggy Carter rose from her seat in one motion. "This cannot be real, sir! I mean-" she was stopped before she could continue with what she was going to say.

"I can assure you that everything in that paperwork in true and accurate!" Nightshade said still sitting down on her seat beside her team and Churchill. "You have only heard these things in bed time whispers but that has been because we have just been doing a really good job on keeping them hidden from your world!" she finished as her strange eyes locked onto Peggy Carter.

Peggy was not sitting down. Not until she got more information. "But how can it be?" she asked glaring at Nightshade. "What is written in this report along with the evidence that has been gathered can't be true! I mean a lot of the things listed here are what you expect to see in a Brother Grimm story or a Disney animated story for children! I mean fairies can't be real?" she stated looking at the three British agents from a different agency from her.

"Fairies are real, Miss Carter!" Julian said still sitting down at his seat at the table. A wicked smile came to his face as he looked over to Edward. "And Edward should know that!" he laughed dodging another whack from the cloaked man.

"Well you keep your trap shut Wolf-Boy!" snarled Edward after he gave up trying to hit the much faster snow white haired man. "That was a mistake. And she was really nice. That was until she started pranking all of us!" he snapped. He was still glaring at Julian from under his cloak.

Julian started to laugh along with the rest of the Howling Commandos. "And you didn't even get her name, before you took her to dinner as the main course!" Julian said smiling like a big kid in a candy shop. "And how was she really? I mean you mainly eat criminals just like Madame Vastra did during the reign of Queen Victoria!" smirked Julian even more as he saw Edward begin to shake under the thick black cloak that he wore all over.

Nightshade after hearing the two arguing for far too long finally stood up from her seat. "That is enough!" she said gaining both their attention. "I think the humans need more explanation of what we do and what we are!" she said looking back at Agent Carter. "You have three questions to ask and once they have been answered you will listen!" she said to the agent who had been brave enough to speak up.

Peggy looked down at the paper work that was still resting on the table. There was so much to ask them, but how could she ask them all when Nightshade had only given them all three questions to ask. That was when she remembered something. Nightshade had just called them "humans". Looking at the young lady in a Victorian styled pirate hat along with strange fashion sense. "Who and what are you all?" she asked still looking at Nightshade.

Watching the other lady in the room with strange eyes, Nightshade began to wonder what she could say to these apes that wouldn't blow their minds too much that would result in them going mad. Sitting back in her chair at the table deep within the War Room of London during the Blitz of the Second World War, Nightshade finished what she was going to say to them. "I will begin simple for you and I am sure that will lead to more questions!" she started looking at all the Howling Commandos and Howard Stark. "I think the first thing that should be done is if we introduce ourselves properly!" Nightshade taking a break to allow the soldiers and the agent to think over what she had said already.

Before Nightshade or anyone knew what was happening Julian had risen from his seat and walked over to Edward's seat and quickly pulled down the cloak. With the cloak no longer covering his face everyone got a good look at his face. He wasn't anything that they thought he was. The zombie glared at the snow white haired man with red eyes. "I hate you!" Edward snarled trying to put the hood back over his head. He gave up when he could find the hood again.

"I know you do, Edward!" Julian laughed as he took his seat once again.

Howard Stark rose from his seat as he studied Edwards face. "That is impossible! How is he dead but alive?" he asked already thinking of the technology that would be needed to bring someone back to life. "Who created you?" he asked Edward directly.

Edward snorted at Howard Stark. "I was not created by some mad scientist like in that story Frankenstein! I was born like this like how you are born like the pink thing you are!" he said still looking at the human who was looking at him like some lab rat. "I had a family once, but not anymore!" he finished folding his still covered arms over his still covered chest.

"Your family? What happened to them?" Steven asked still sitting down.

Nightshade spoke, "A war! That was what happened!"

The ground shock again after another bomb was dropped onto the city above them. The lights in the meeting room flickered on and off before coming back on.

Nightshade continued, "Edward is an alien creature known as a Maiden. They resemble zombies from your myths and legends!"

Howard was looking more closely at Edward. His mind was working overtime as he got more information on Edward. "When you say alien you don't mean from abroad?" he asked.

Nightshade and Edward both looked at each other. They needed to tell them before they started asking way too many questions and Leatherback got away once again. If that happened the next time that they saw Leatherback and had another chance to put him behind bars would be when the Earth was plunged into another war. They couldn't let that happen. That big scaly ape had been the cause of many deaths both on Earth and on their own planet. Their own planet that was destroyed by war. Leatherback had been the cause of the deaths of Edwards parents.

"Your right, Stark!" Edward said not even bothering to look at anyone at the table. "Me and Nightshade are from the same world far from this planet!" Edward finished.

Peggy looked over at Nightshade who was watching the conversation quietly. "And what are you? I mean what alien are you?" she asked the leader of the strange group.

"That's your second question asked!" Nightshade said as she looked at Agent Carter who looked ashamed that she had lost question. "No wait you've used up all your questions that you were given! Now you have to listen to what we have to say!" Nightshade replied seeing that all of them sat back in their seat. One of the Howling Commandos even started to grumble about something in France that she didn't quite get. "During the Great War, as you call it your leaders found out that you are not alone in the universe. Some of the aliens that come to your world are peaceful and only come to earth for many reasons. But there are others who come to earth in hopes of conquering your race before you can get better technology to defend yourselves from invasions. During the Great War we followed a murder from our world called Leatherback. And he is back on your world helping this HYDRA! We do not know how or why he is helping HYDRA but we will help you get rid of this problem!"

The room that the meeting was being held fell silent. It was so quite that they could hear the hum of the plane's engines high above the city. Agent Carter looked over at Steven Rogers. The super soldier had a bored look in his eyes even though he was pretending to listen to what Nightshade was saying. Then looking over at Howard she saw the scientist was trying to get more information out of the three who were sitting at the top of the table with the Prime Minster.

Winston Churchill at the top of the top of the table cleared his throat. "Well if that is sorted. Captain Rogers!" he said looking directly at the super soldier. He only continued when Steven looked back up at him. "What are you all waiting for? Get going!" he said that caused everyone in the table to leave their seats to get ready for the mission. He smirked when he noticed that Nightshade was still sitting in her seat. "Well, Nightshade?" he asked her before she and her team rose in unison from their seats.

A triumphant smirk came to the Prime Minsters worn face when Nightshade with Edward and Julian walking beside her approached Captain Steven Rogers. "Rogers meet us at the Tower of London. You will be provided transportation by the British Army until you meet up with one of us at the gates and what you are going to see must not be told to the public! I will see you in a few hours!" she said before she walked past them.

Steven and Bucky watched as the three of them left. "Well they are strange! Really strange!" Bucky said as he watched Edward put his hood back up to cover his skull.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leatherback followed the two HYDRA soldiers deeper into the mountain base that the Red Skull called home. He had arrived over an hour ago but the passage from the entrance to where the Red Skull wanted to meet with him. The young soldier who he had meet in the human transport vehicle was behind him, and had not said a word since then they arrived at the base. For the past hour Leatherback had been thinking how this boy could help in Seth's plans on returning. The Chaos Bringer could be brought back two ways. The first way was that Leatherback found a vessel for him to take control of. And the second way was to find the Book of the Dead, but that was not possible. The golden book had been hidden away by the High Priest Imhotep after he had failed to bring back his lover. His lover who worked for Seth back when he was alive.

Fallowing the small humans into a large room that was filled with technology and machines that the humans shouldn't have at that point in time, Leatherback came face to face with the Red Skull. The human how had burned stared at the gorilla from another world. "At long last we meet, Leatherback!" the Skull said in his thick accented voice.

Leatherback stopped where the guards wanted him to stop. He needed to gain HYDRAs trust so that he could work it to his advantage. "I hoped to have meet you when you first became the Red Skull but the war I am fighting in at the moment needed my complete attention!" he replied remembering the recent fight he had with Edward. "Ordinary humans have no idea that there has been a war raging at night. My forces who want the humans to be in their rightful place at our feet. The other force fighting is Nightshade's who defend mankind!" Leatherback explained as he watched the Red Skull take his seat.

"Tell me Leatherback, how can you help HYDRA?" Skull asked leaning back in his throne. He studied Leatherback closely. His guards were keeping close to the alien who had helped him from a far.

Leatherback smiled. "I have a plan! A plan that will see all your enemies and mine tremble. Even the Daleks will fear what I have in plan!" he said watching the Red Skull as the human smiled.

"And what is this plan?"

"To bring back a God! A God who was robbed of his place by both Horus and Anubis! He will be able to put humans in their place with the higher races bowing to him like a king. And for a reward he will give you power that you haven't even dreamed off!" Leatherback explained as the Skull raised his back while sitting down on his throne.

The Red Skull looked over at his scientist who was hiding in the shadows. He then looked back round at Leatherback. "Tell me, Leatherback! What is it that you need?" he asked looking down at Leatherback.

Here it was. This was the time that he told the Skull what Seth had told him to tell the human. The human who thought he was a god after he went through the experiment that burnt everything to become a super soldier like Captain America. "The God in question can return to our realm of existence by two means! The first way is with the use of a vessel!" he replied looking at the young boy who had been the armoured vehicle with him.

The Skull followed his line of sight. "And what is the second way for the God to return?" he asked returning his attention back to Leatherback.

"A Book called the Book of the Dead!" Leatherback replied seeing that he was getting more of the Skull's attention.

Rising from his throne the Red Skull walked towards the towering monster from another. By human standards he was pretty tall, but there was nothing he could to see eye to eye with Leatherback. His blue eyes looked into the small black beady eyes of Leatherback. "I have heard of the Book of the Dead, Leatherback! I have heard that it is the first documentation of religion along with the passing into the Underworld!" he replied as his stare got more tense. He needed to remind this beast of his place. He was not a god but he worked for one, and that was all that mattered to him. To him Leatherback was a good way of getting into the good books of the god that Leatherback works for.

"Your knowledge is wrong!" Leatherback said not noticing the flash of anger crossing over the Skulls features. "The Book of the Dead is not a book of religion it is a book of spells along with other incantations that humans used to perform for many reasons. But the main reason was that it was used to summon the creatures that you called gods to perform magic tricks for you lot!" he finished.

The Red Skull took a step back and away from the creature. His stare only got more intense. How dare this thing come to his mountain fortress and talk to him like that. He was thinking of ways to deal with Leatherback that would remind him of his place when the creature in question spoke once again.

"I know where to find the Book of the Dead, but you must trust me like you did when I told you of where the Tesseract was hidden all those years!" he said keeping cool. He couldn't get angry with the human. He was needed in the plan. The Red Skull was an important piece in the plan both at the moment and in the future. The Red Skull was beginning to get bored and he needed a quick way of getting his support back quickly. "The Book of the Dead will be found in a British Museum in the 1920s and you have to make sure that it finds its way there!" Leatherback told the Red Skull firmly as he told Seth's plan. The plan that had been helping fuel the Night Wars.

The Red Skull looked at Leatherback as if he was a mad man, and he was beginning to think that he was. "How?" was all he asked. It was all he could say as he tried to process what he had heard.

Leatherback snorted. Humans were dull and dumb, but yet Nightshade and the Doctor had some fondness towards them. He had told the human how he was getting there but he had chosen to ignore it. Grating his teeth, Leatherback calmed himself down. "The Tesseract! It will open a door for you to the 1920s when an archaeological dig was taking place. You will have to find the book before anyone else and bring back Seth's mistress. She will know the spell to use to bring Seth back properly but before that he will need vessels which I will deal with!" Leatherback explained as his glare softened, something that he had seen the Doctor do when he and the Time Lord had crossed paths with the later trying to persuade him to stop trying to destroy the world. "And when you use the Tesseract to take you the 1920s it will make your enemies believe that you are dead which will help with the plan even more!"

"What do I have to do?" Skull asked walking back to his throne. He was already thinking of what he could do in the 1920s. He could start HYDRA years before it was originally formed. He could take over the world before Captain America was even out of school.

"Continue with what you are doing, Red Skull! Now if I may take the young lad with me I think he can help with the plan!" Leatherback said looking at the young boy who had joined HYDRA thinking that it was just like anything else that was going about in Germany. He didn't notice Skull nodding his burnt head for Leatherback to take him away. He still didn't know what he was going to do, but deep down there was fear and dreed of what was going to happen. Now he was wishing if he had just joined the regular army rather than the science army.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The hungry flames eat the wood that it was given. The fire in the ancient fire place hissed and cracked as it burnt the wood as it gave the old room warmth and light. A metal prod was moved into the fireplace and moved the wood about. The flames picked up as they got more of the wood in their hot hold. The metal prod was removed as the flames got to be at a good warmth and light for the large room.

Edward walked away from the fire place. He didn't like this, and he had argued with Nightshade about it. They couldn't trust the humans to help them with this plan. Leatherback was their problem as the Red Skull was the human's problem. They shouldn't be getting involved in human affairs, but telling that to Nightshade was like talking to a thick brick wall. His leader and friend always had a soft spot for the humans just like the Time Lord known as The Doctor.

Shaking his head Edward got back to his task. He was to explain to the Howling Commandos more of what it is that they do along with the mission that they had to do together to stop the destruction of earth. He didn't know the whole story behind what was going on, but all he knew was that Leatherback was back and that was all he cared about. But here he was playing babysitter for a bunch of human soldiers while Nightshade and Julian prepared Moonray for the quick hop to the base that they had set up in main land Europe.

The room that the Argentix's and the Howling Commandos were meeting was massive room within in Tower of London. A room that had been hidden from the rest of the world for many years. They had only found it because Julian had stumbled across the room when he was out on trying to prank Edward. This hidden room was soon made their base of operations during the war. This room was one of the few rooms that they had touched in the Tower of London. The rest of the fortress had been left the way that they had found it. Nightshade had made it clear that she didn't want any of their gear found when the war was over. That was if. It was 1945 with no sign that the war was going to end soon. Nightshade and Julian both had trust in the leadership of the Allies, but Edward didn't. He had seen from reports from Europe what the enemy was capable, and he had felt his stomach drop when he saw the prisoners of war that had been rescued by the allies in Poland along with the other small countries that the Nazi war machine had rolled into. Edward just hoped that Churchill didn't call their assistance more than he had been. The Argentix's had been too busy fighting their own war, the war that Churchill had dubbed The Night Wars. It had been called that for many reasons. The main reason for its name was that most of the battles that had been raged during the war that was never ending was between the Argentix's and an army that bore resemblance to Ancient Egyptian mummies and other monsters from that time period. Churchill and Nightshade had both agreed to stop panic in the general public they would keep the whole Night Wars secret. They didn't want the people to know that during the night hours the Argentix's were fighting an everlasting war with things from the Underworld. Julian was still trying to find out who wanted to destroy the earth, and many times he had heard of one name; Seth the Ancient Egyptian god of Chaos.

The other room that the Argentix's had remodelled to suit their own needs while they were based in the Tower of London was the deepest dungeon far below the surface. The dungeon had been used for many purposes through the years but they were using it to store their weapons. The dungeon was where Julian and Nightshade were as they prepared the Moonray along with what else they would need for the campaign over in Europe.

A knock from the thick wooden doors caused Edward to look up from the crackling fire place. He turned to the doors that were on the opposite side of the room from where the fireplace was. He didn't respond to the knock. Instead he waited for a member of the British Army to open it for him from the other side. The young man in his early twenties walked in before the Howling Commandos. "Sir!" he said saluting to Edward, "The Howling Commandos as ordered by Prime Minster Churchill!" he finished relaxing from his salute stance.

"Very good! Go back to whatever it was that you were doing!" Edward said turning back to face the crackling fire. Snorting he didn't see or hear the young soldier walk out of the room and close the massive wooden doors returning to his duties. Satisfied that the fire would keep the humans warm he turned around to face the humans. The humans who had meet thanks to HYDRA. They were all staring at him like they had never seen a zombie. "What? Didn't your mothers teach you not stare?" he asked taking huge strides to a massive chair. A chair that they had brought down from their original base in Ayr, Scotland that helped with the zombies bad back.

Steve and Bucky looked away while Peggy's stare only intensified. "If you are a rotting corpse? What's Nightshade?" she asked walking towards the relaxing Edward. She could tell that he didn't like this meeting as much as her.

Edward snorted as his eyeballs in his eyesockets rolled towards her. "Nightshade is a skeleton while Julian is a ghost!" he grunted sitting up and reaching for the folder that he had been given by Nightshade before she disappeared down into the dungeons with Julian behind her. "I am going to explain more of what we know on what is going on!" he did say opening the folder.

Peggy didn't stop staring at Edward. More questions were coming to her mind than answers were being given. The Argentix's were keeping as much information as they could close to their chests.

"Okay big man what is it that you have to tell us!" Dugan asked from where he was standing by the door with Gable Jones. His rifle was slung over his shoulder with its leather strap holding it in place.

Edward rose from his seat. The only seat on earth that he found comfortable especially with his vertebrae having no protection of flesh like the rest of his body. "I am getting to that!" he snapped back at Dugan. "I hope Nightshade knows what she is doing!" he said shaking his head once again. "As you know from the paper work that you read back in the War Rooms there have been sightings of _creatures_ since the end of the Great War!" Edward started as he remembered everything that Julian had found out about Seth and his army. "You see as far as we, well when I say we I really mean Julian can gather a peace treaty was formed centuries ago that stopped your people raging war against the creatures that you saw in the report! But from what intel has gathered Seth a god of Chaos from Ancient Egypt has returned in the form of a spirt after being locked away and is hoping to take your world and have all humans bowing at his feet like you did all those centuries ago!" Edward finished retaking his seat.

He watched all the gathered human soldiers. They were all exhausted already like him and the others. It had been so long that they had been keeping the Night Wars under the cover of darkness, but with HYDRA and Leatherback working together with Seth somehow involved there had been more of the creatures that they had been fighting seen during the day hours helping HYDRA and the Red Skull gain more land that the Nazis were gaining. Edward was beginning to think that there would be another war between the humans and the other races that called earth home.

"But why now?" Steven asked from where he was standing close to the Argentix agent. "I mean there has been many wars since the fall of Ancient Egypt! Why not take the earth then?" he asked looking into the more human eye of Edward. The eye that was not as red as the other.

Edward sat back in his seat as he listened to the human's shout at each other with ideas. He heard one suggest about a prophecy while another only shrugged it off. Another suggested that he had only escaped prison recently and had teamed up with the Red Skull in hopes of taking the earth. That was the closet they got to the reason. Snorting, once again Edward questioned Nightshade motives as to why she liked humans as much as she did. Humans were so dull when it came to thinking.

"If you all shut up I'll explain in such a way that you can understand along with myself!" he said keeping his seat. "Seth for some reason was looked away in a vault that was locked deep down in the Underworld guarded by the Pharaohs bodyguards. Ever since then he has been locked away he had been trying to escape. We have reason to believe that Leatherback has helped him to escape. But not in body but in mind!" he explained looking at all the humans. He failed to notice the massive wooden doors opening and Nightshade along with Julian letting themselves in.

"Leatherback and Seth must have more installed with Skull!" Peggy said looking at Edward also unaware of the two as they made their way further into the room. "There has to be a reason on why Leatherback and Skull first allied themselves!" she finished.

"Seth will soon be looking for a body to take over! That is why Leatherback has been busy! He has been looking for a suitable form for the Chaos Bringer to take over until they could do something about his body in the Underworld!" Julian said as he walked into the light of the fire. He looked over his shoulder at the stunned looks of the ordinary people that filled the room. "Come on its so simple! Even Edward could have figured it out… over the passing of a year!" Julian said and just dodged a swipe from Edward.

"Why they have both joined Red Skull is still unknown!" Nightshade added when her two teammates were still trying to kill each other. She watched Edward and Julian from under the brim of her hat, before looking around at Steven. "We are ready to depart if you would follow me!" was all she said before turning on her heel and walked out of the room without another word. The doors were still open allowing her to make a quick getaway as she lead both the Hollowing Commandos and Edward and Julian down to the oldest part on The Tower of London. The oldest dungeon that once held the greatest criminals that England offered before she joined with Scotland and Wales.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leatherback cracked his neck and bared his teeth. The young solider had been quiet in their journey back to his base. The base that he had taken for himself when Nightshade and Edward left him for dead at the end of the Great War. It was there that he had come into contact with Seth who somehow managed to get him back to strength. He didn't question the creature who had caused pain and suffering for this world long before he was born. Seth had made him bigger and stronger than the last time that he had faced the two pests all those years ago, and he was waiting for the right moment to take his revenge. He knew by now that Nightshade's team would know he was back thanks to all the messages that he had been leaving them as he carried out Seth's plans.

Pushing open the massive doors Leatherback stepped into his home. The home that he didn't want to call home, but he had to thanks mostly to Edward. He was going to make the Maiden pay for all the years that he was forced to stay in shadows on such a primitive world. Looking over his scarred and scaly shoulder he saw the young human solider walking in after him. He was shaken mostly from the cold of the place. "Follow me, boy!" he grunted causing the human to jump in fright and run after him. He knew that he was afraid and he knew nothing of what was in plan for him. Leatherback and Seth didn't care that they were about to take his life, all they cared about was that Seth would return. He would take the human body but he needed the Book of the Dead to make the body last and that was where the Red Skull would come in. That was if this Captain America didn't mess with the plans.

"Sir?" the boy asked as he trailed behind Leatherback.

Leatherback grunting and bearing his sharp teeth spun around to face the human. The human who was not much younger than Julian and Captain America, but comparing those two with him he would rather have taken them to him but he had to do with what he was given. "What?!" he asked bearing sharp and yellowed teeth at the 17-year-old in army uniform.

The 17-year-old was shocked at the scary face that Leatherback was given him that he took a step back and away from the monster that towered above him. "Why did you bring me here and not the Red Skull?" he asked taking small steps away from him. "For he would understand this more than me, Sir! After all I am just a solider!" he finished when he found he couldn't go back any further because of the wall.

"I have nothing to say to you, boy! But Seth does!" was all Leatherback said as he led the 17-year-old boy through the old wooden doors of the forgotten church on the borders between France and Germany.

The room that Leatherback had led him to was much warmer than the rest of the church that he had called home for so many years. The room was decorated like a museum with ancient artefacts from long lost cultures. The main lost culture that was visible in the room was Ancient Egypt and mainly focused on the gods. Leatherback stepped to the side and just missed a statue of a lion and was out of view of the young soldier. He was still looking at the golden painted walls that told stories with the long forgotten language of the one of the greatest empires of the world. Looking around at the other side of the room that Leatherback had led him to was a contrast to the rest of the room. It was dark and told the tale of the Underworld and what one would see in the Underworld. The creatures that Seth had at his command and the creatures that were causing The Night Wars to be raged in the shadows.

" _Step forward, child! There is no need to be afraid!"_ came a ghostly from the shadows themselves. _"You are among allies, child! Leatherback is just an old grump!"_ the voice continued seemingly from everywhere in the room at once. _"Tell me your name. I bet you Leatherback didn't even think of getting to know the boy who was going to help his country and his cause win this war!"_ the voice said when the young soldier didn't make any more move after he spoke.

The young soldier stepped forward closer to a statue of one of the Egyptian Gods. Seth. The statue was in great condition even after all the years it had faced after the fall of the empire that had created it. The head of the Seth animal baring its teeth at all who looked at it reminded everyone of why people should be afraid of him. Gulping as he walked past the young man walked past it towards a table. The table was just randomly placed in the room that Leatherback had dumped him in. "Why am I here if you don't mind me asking?" he asked looking all over the place in hoping of finding the speaker of the words. Whoever he was, every time he spoke it sent a shiver down his spine and also made him want to do whatever he asked him to do for some strange reason.

The voice began to laugh. A laugh that was gentle but hid something darker under its façade. _"You are here because you can help us and I can help you!"_ the voice said after it stopped itself from laughing. _"Please take a seat!"_ the voice said suddenly making the young soldier look back at the table after looking all the place in hope of looking for Seth. At the table now was a simple wooden seat. Following the voices order he sat down. _"You still haven't told me your name!"_ Seth said as his voice seemed to be getting louder and closer to where the young soldier was sitting.

"Eh, Thomas sir!" Thomas replied as getting comfortable in the seat that was provided for him by Seth. He was still unaware of what was happening. All he knew was that he was in the presence of a powerful god from ancient Egypt. "So how can we help each other?" Thomas asked.

Seth began to laugh again. This time the laugh was not gentle, but was the opposite and this sent an even bigger shiver down Thomas's back. _"I am glad that you ask that! Leatherback was smart in bringing you to me! You are much smarter than any other human I have come across and this along with my own intelligence will help with my plans! Plans that have been stopped by many over the years, especially with that annoying High Priest, Imhotep who was the one to imprison me in my prison!"_ Seth said as his voice got deeper than it had been only a few seconds ago.

Thomas was beginning to tremble more than anything. His instincts were screaming at him to leave this place before something bad happened to him. He kept thinking of his mother and the family farm. He thought of his big sister who had gone to Berlin before the war to start up a career in dancing, now he didn't know where she was. She could be back at the farm away from the bombing that the British air force was inflicting on his capital city. His father and his older brother were in Russia in two different regiments in hope of taking the massive country. His mother before he had left to work with HYDRA had lost contact with both his brother and father. He wasn't going to see them again, and he knew that when he himself joined the war effort against Britain and her allies.

He was about to get out of his seat and run out of the old church and get back to civilisation. He didn't care if the civilised people he ran into was the British allies just as long as he got away from these insane things that liked to lurk about in old churches. He was able to push the chair back only a few centimetres before the movement was blocked by something big. Looking behind him Thomas saw Leatherback. The monster looked down at him with beady eyes.

"It's rude to leave without asking permission in your world!" he simply said before looking back up at where he knew Seth was located. "Everything is ready, My Lord! But I fear that our enemies are moving against us! My agent in Britain has informed me that the Howling Commandos and the Argentix's have joined forces to deal with us! I am not sure if they know about you or if they are close to figuring that information out!" he said to Seth as the room that they were in got darker.

" _Then, Leatherback we should begin!"_ Seth said as the shadows got closer to Thomas who was still struggling in Leatherback's grasp.

Thomas still wriggling in Leatherbacks grasp looked to where he was looking in the shadows. He was still hoping to see Seth's face. "What? What should you begin?" he cried still hoping to escape. He had heard stories of Captain America and hoped that he would burst through the doors of the church and save him. He began to feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he feared for the worst that was to come. "Why did you choose me, Seth?" he shouted as the sobs slowly got bigger. "Why not someone else within the ranks of HYDRA? Why not the Red Skull himself? I am sure that he would have loved this experience!" Thomas gasped as his crying got louder and louder with each passing moment. He didn't want to be in the army, anymore. He wanted to be in the family farm working the fields. But that was not possible. He was in a church far away from his home and speaking with creatures that pretended to be Gods.

Leatherback's grip got tighter when the shadows in the room began to make a shape. The shape was much like a dog or a hunting dog found in the plains of Africa, but the shape of its head was different to anything that he had seen. It had long ears that were accompanied by a just as long muzzle. It kept low to the ground as its long tail that ended in a tuff of fur like a lions swished side to side. Yellow eyes broke the darkness of the shadows as the yellow orbs focused onto Thomas.

The set animal sat on its hind legs like a cat when it got closer to the table that Thomas was forced to sit at. _"You have been brought before me, because I need you! I need your flesh in order to receive my shape shifting ability that was so rudely taking from me many centuries ago!"_ the Set animal said still looking at Thomas. In a swift movement the head and eyes focused onto Leatherback. _"Let's get this finished am I have waited far too long to return to the physical world and take my revenge on the human who banished me to the Underworld all those years ago!"_ Seth grumbled baring sharp fangs at the scaly gorilla whose only response was to tighten his grip on Thomas who cried out in cry. _"Don't worry, Thomas the pain will soon be all over and you won't need to worry about a thing!"_ the Chaos Bringer said seeing the human in such pain.

"Seth, you must hurray! The Howling Commandos along with the Avengers have left London! They will be in Europe in less than five minutes!" Leatherback said still holding onto the now tired Thomas.

Seth arched his back and his tail flicked side to side. _"That soon?"_ he asked. His yellow eyes meet with the black beady eyes of Leatherback.

"Afraid so! The Argentix's have a jet called Moonray that can travel faster than anything on this world!" Leatherback said dropping his gaze from Seth.

The animal that was Seth looked back at Thomas. _"I think we have wasted enough time Thomas! I'd advise you to relax it will make the merging so much better for the both of us!"_ Seth said in the voice that he had first spoken in that resulted in Thomas relaxing not in his own free will. That was the only warning Seth gave Thomas. The animal along with the shadows lunged towards the boy in one massive leap. The Set animal merging back into the shadows as it closer to the boy and before the human and Leatherback knew what had happened the animal spectre merged into the boy's chest.

Thomas jerked causing Leatherback to let go. He had never seen anything like this happen before, and he had to take a few steps away from the human body was that was going through some changes. On the back of his hands along with other areas of exposed skin as far as Leatherback could see were the ancient Hieroglyphics of Ancient Egypt. The standard HYDRA uniform of the young soldier began to slightly change as Seth changed things to suit his own needs. A breastplate formed over his chest protecting his new vital organs. Armour also formed on his shoulders, back and wrists with more Hieroglyphics on them.

That was the only changes that Seth brought to the boy as he slowly rose to his feet. He swaggered for a few seconds before he caught himself on the table. Stepping away from the chair that he kicked away Seth was able to finally walk to Leatherback. His yellow eyes focused onto the alien from another world. "Tell me, Leatherback!" he began. His new voice was a mixture of his voice along with Thomas's voice but it was slowly becoming more like Thomas's. "What do you think? Do you think this world will tremble when it sees me?" Seth asked still getting use to his voice. He hadn't need to use a mouth and a tongue for so many years that the entire thing felt strange to him, but thanks to Thomas's memories kit wasn't as weird as it would have been if he hadn't used the boy.

"My Lord, this world will bow before you and your race once again when they return!" Leatherback bowed his head as he responded to the god of Ancient Egypt. He watched as Seth still wobbling now and then walked to a statue of him. In his hands that were crossed over his chest were two wicked weapons. "Lord Seth, what are your orders now?" he asked as he still watched Seth reach for the two ancient weapons. The two ancient weapons that he had not held in over three centuries after the High Priest Imhotep locked him in his prison.

Seth looked over his shoulder. His hands were still holding the handles of the two old weapons as he looked back at Leatherback. "Inform the Red Skull to proceed with my plans! And tell him we shall meet again and until then he is on his own. And Leatherback contact my army general tell him to keep the humans busy for as long as he can and to report back to me on both their strengths and weaknesses!" he informed his ally in his revenge campaign. He received a crude nod from Leatherback before he disappeared to carry out his tasks.

Looking at his new hands, Seth grasped his weapons. This new body was smaller than his old body, and it had not yet mastered the shape-shifting ability but that would come soon. But they had the memory of how to hold weapons thanks to Thomas having to use a rifle in this new form of warfare. Getting a better grip on the weapons Seth remembered all the battles that he had fought in and then how Imhotep used them to banish him to the Underworld with the blessings of Osiris.

With a solid yank the weapons were removed from their resting place. With experienced hands Seth span the blades around. He was ready. And he was ready to succeed this time. He needed to be patient. He could wait years; he had already waited 3000 years to get to this point. He could wait another 3000 years to achieve his ultimate goal. He was going to rule this world and his people. But first he needed to learn of the world that he had entered so he could come up with a plan to bring it to his knees. And he would need to deal with this Captain America before he became too much of a problem, but if Skull kept to the plans then he wouldn't be much of a problem.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The camp had been set up in record time within a European forest close to a HYDRA base that was close to their location. Soldiers under Captain Americas command worked closely with British soldiers who were under Nightshade's command as orders from Winston Churchill. Tents were being set up all around the makeshift base. Men shouting at each other as the tents rose from the ground to stand tall and proud providing shelter for the soldiers during the night as they stayed in Europe. They didn't know how long they would be staying in their makeshift camp.

The cooking staff were already working in their tent as the prepared the night's meal for everyone in the camp. The chiefs shouted at other chiefs as rations were prepared. They had to make sure that there was enough food for soldiers that had been with them for months and the newly arrived Howling Commandos and the Argentix's. They knew that the Howling Commandos and the 107 Division were the main force the Allies had against HYDRA, but they didn't know why the Argentix's were there. But it was not their place to argue with High Command. Even though they couldn't argue with High Command it didn't stop them from talking.

There was not just the cooking staff that were already working away as the camp was getting set up for the night. Men who had volunteered to take the first night watch headed out to their positions around the camp after they had something to eat of their rations for the night. These men would be watching the camp as the rest of the prepared for their first mission against HYDRA.

The men who were still in the camp relaxed and talked with comrades from either the 107 Division or the Howling Commandos as they prepared for their mission. Many of them checked that their weapons were fine before they were used in combat. Other men were getting a check-up by the nurses and doctors in the camp. There were some who had to still do important jobs as the camp was set up. Many of them were making sure that everything was being set up quickly and effectively; and others were reporting to Colonel Phillips and Nightshade as they sent messages to the different ranks in the camp.

As the men worked on getting the camp ready for the night Captain Steve "America" Rogers walked towards the command tent. The command tent was by far the biggest tent in the camp with the Brig Tent being slightly smaller and in the middle of the camp. The command tent was already buzzing with life as men of different ranks worked together as they got ready to start their mission against HYDRA in the morning. He could see Colonel Phillips with Agent Carter but there was no sign of the Argentix's.

Walking into the tent he found Agent Carter and Colonel Phillips looking over at the maps they had brought with them. "Ah, there you are Rogers!" Colonel said as he looked up from the charts to see the super soldier approaching. "I hope you are ready for tomorrow for tomorrow?" he as the Captain as he slowly looked back at the maps that were spread out on the tables surface.

"That I am, sir!" the Captain replied saluting the Colonel who didn't even look up at him. Looking around the tent in hope of finding the Argentix's somewhere else in the tent but with no sign of them he looked back at Colonel Phillips. "Sir, what are the Argentix's going to do in this mission?" he asked the older man who was slowly becoming his friend in this new world that he found himself in.

Colonel Phillips rose his head back up as he regarded the younger man. "They will be going with you, Rogers! How they will help you I don't know. You will have to ask Nightshade for that information" Phillips said as Nightshade walked into the command tent. Her Victorian styled pirate was slightly damp as it had started to rain as the night slowly crept in and putting a cold chill in the men's bones. "So good of you to join us!" Phillips said to her as she took another step into the tent.

"Forgive me, Colonel Phillips but I had to make sure that there was no HYDRA spies or scouts in the area and so far, I am happy until I get the next record in a couple of hours!" she replied walking to stand next to Captain Rogers. She didn't seem to acknowledge that the young Captain took a side step to the side and away from her.

Phillips didn't pay much attention to Nightshade as he got back to looking at the map. "I take it all of your men are ready?" he asked both Steve and Nightshade with the only response was the both of them saying "Yes sir!". "With that you are both dismissed!" he said still not looking up at the two young leaders as they both walked out of the tent.

Outside Steve tried to get away from Nightshade only to find the alien with the Scottish accent walking beside him. Her hat protected her hair from the little drizzle that was falling from the darkening sky. No matter how fast he tried to walk to get away for her, she caught up with him. "I can tell you don't trust me, Captain Rogers!" she said keeping up with his fast pace.

Not looking at her Steve asks, "What makes you think that?" He kept walking hoping to get away from the British army leader. He knew from the reports of her men she was understanding but talking to her in the drizzle he couldn't help but feel afraid as if she was hiding something about herself.

"The way you and your men look at me and my friends! I have grown use to it as I have been on Earth!" she said putting her hands by her back as she kept walking beside Captain America. "But I will tell you this, I am not you enemy and I will never be! You have to understand that, Rogers!" she finished hoping that he would start talking and would stop looking at her like she was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

There was silence between the two of them as they continued to walk to walk through the damp camp Steve broke the silence between them. "You said your world was destroyed by a war? Was it like this one?" he asked knowing that she was in one of her rare moments that she would speak since she had just called herself his friend.

Nightshade was silent, and Steve looked at her to see her eyes were lowered to the ground as she remembered painful memories. "The war that destroyed my world was called the Time War. The Time Lords called anyone else of great significance fought for all of creation; while another race called the Daleks fought to become the supreme beings much like what the Nazis and HYDRA are doing during the war!" she began still looking at the ground remembering that she had been plucked out of own time zone and forced to fight alongside the Time Lords and others who had been plucked from their time zones in hopes that the plan would deter the Daleks from attacking Gallifrey but it only led the fight to their home worlds. "My home world along with many others were destroyed by the Daleks in hopes of getting us to surrender or change over to their side. But what they didn't expect was us wanting revenge. Because of Leatherback me and Edward became alone in the universe! We vowed when we heard that Leatherback had escaped and survived the Time War was that we would bring him to justice after all the crimes that he had committed!" she finished still looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Nightshade! I didn't think it was that bad!" Steve confessed which caused Nightshade to look over at him with those strange eyes of hers. "What?" he asked seeing the look that she was giving him.

The look she was given him was a strange look. It was a look someone gave another when they thought they knew that person but then it appeared they didn't. "Why are you asking me these questions, Steve?" she asked tilting her head to the side like a bird does.

"I just want to figure you out, Nightshade! And I have only noticed that you are in pain!" he said which caused the alien to winch at the mention of pain. "Who did you lose?" he asked hoping that she had some form of family before her world was destroyed in a war that was apparently much bigger than the war they were fighting in at the moment.

A strange noise came from Nightshade as she considered what she was going to say next to him. There was a lot of things that she didn't want to say. There was a lot of memories that she had hide even from herself after the Time War. "I lost everyone, Steven. My entire race was destroyed when the Daleks with the aid of Leatherback destroyed our world!" she said looking away from Steve.

Steve watched her in silence. He got a feeling that she never really talked about what had happened in the Time War and thought that it was best to leave it. He didn't want to see what she was like when she was upset, but already he had seen her trying to control her emotions as events that made her were remembered. "If you don't walk to talk about it you don't need to. But from what you said there it makes you more human!" he said.

"More human? What do you mean by that?" she asked stopping in her tracks.

Also stopping to look at her Steve thought of what he meant by that. After a moment of intense silence between them he spoke. "When the first time I saw you back in London I thought you were strange. Later when I heard that you were an alien from another world I thought there was nothing similar between the two of us!" he started seeing Nightshade place her left hand on the basket case of her sword. "But hearing what you have been through I think you are more human with the loss of your entire race. I don't know what I would have done if I was in your shoes but you seem to have kept yourself together!" he explained himself as he studied her.

Nightshade watched in silence as Steve finished what he was saying. In all the years that she had been on earth, she had never been called human. She had taken human form to blend in and not to be called human. That was not the original intention of her taking the form of a human, she had shifted her bones to hide the fact that she was the last Dragonoid and didn't want to be reminded of that. But hearing Steve call her human was beginning to make her reconsider what she was. Was she the last of the Dragonoids or was she a human who could manipulate the shadows all around her. Looking up at the darkening sky she watched as an owl glided over their camp. "Steve if I saw you what my race truly looks like would you be afraid?" she asked looking back at him.

Shaking his head Steve replied, "No I know it's going to be you. You might be smaller and green and might not have any hair in your true form but I know that it's you!". He was unaware of the look that Nightshade was given him.

Returning her face too neutral when Steve looked back at her. "Yeah, I am a little green thing from the planet Mars!" she said sarcastically before walking away from him and back to her tent that was getting set up by the always bickering Edward and Julian. Stopping suddenly, she looked over her shoulder, "Thank you, Steve for listening! I have kept that bottled up for many years!" she said before returning her sort trip back to her tent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You are failing me!" the Red Skull shouted as he stood within the remains of one his many bases in Europe. It had only been a few months since Captain America and his team had started destroying his bases. Behind him, his personal guard wearing the HYDRA battle suits stood silently as a HYDRA solider was brought before the Red Skull. Standing off to the distance watching everything was Leatherback. He was still acting as a middle man between the Skull and Seth. He was not getting involved with what the Skull was doing as long as he was keeping to the plan, even though it was taking longer than it should.

The HYDRA soldier who wore a suit was forced to kneel on the ground before the Red Skull. His face was covered in grime and dirt from being in the collapsing building that the Howling Commandos made sure that there was no way that HYDRA could continue with making weapons and his suit was torn in a few places. "We fought to the last man!" he defended himself as he slowly rose to his feet. Two HYDRA troopers stood behind him aiming their rifles at his back.

Doctor Zola, HYDRAs top scientist looked away as the Red Skull whipped out one of his guns from his pocket and aimed it at the man. "Evidently not!" he simply said as he shot the man. The man disappeared in a flash of blue from the energy of the Tesseract that was being used to HYDRAs goals of a new world order. His screams didn't last long as he vanished. Dr Zola didn't look at the Red Skull as he and the HYDRA troopers that flanked him walked further into the ruins of the base. He had noticed a change in character in his leader when Captain America started to fight back. Movement caught his eye. Leatherback was walking after the Red Skull. The alien had been a great help so far, but recently he was getting more aggressive towards the Red Skull. Following the ape, he found him once again roaring at the Skull.

"You are a fool, Schmidt! You should be drawing this Captain America out rather than shooting your own men!" Leatherback screamed into the Red Skull's face. "We do not have time for you to keep playing this game with the American!" he continued to shout and rant.

The Skull took a step away from the angry scaly ape. Glaring at the creature who had been keeping him and Seth up to date he spoke with authority tone in his voice, "How dare you speak to me like that, Leatherback!". A smirk formed on his face when he saw Leatherback looking nervously at his guards who had raised their weapons at him. "Tell me, Leatherback! While you have been shouting at me what have you been doing?" he asked pointing a gloved finger at Leatherback's exposed scaly chest.

Leatherback took a step away from the Red Skull he stumbled on a piece of rubble from the building that had once been one of HYDRAs base in Eastern Europe. Looking at where his foot was he stumbled over more rubble before he looked back at the piercing look the Red Skull was given him. "I have been watching these Howling Commandos to find out what their strengths and weaknesses are, Red Skull!" he replied. The questioning look that he got from the Red Skull pushed Leatherback to explain what he had found, "Captain America has a weakness! His best friend since his years in school, a young man that I have only heard to be called Bucky! The two of them are always together and they work well together! Red Skull, if Seth's plans are going to succeed you must cause pain to Captain America nothing like he has already faced in the months that he had been fighting against you!"

The Red Skull looked away from Leatherback. Rubbing his chin, he thought over what Leatherback had told him. "But how will this pain help in the plans of your master?" he asked not looking at Leatherback but at the gathered tanks that Zola had recently built to hunt the Howling Commandos down before HYDRA ran out of bases.

"Captain America relies on Bucky as not only his second in command but also one out of a few friends that he feels comfortable with, but I have seen him getting to know that agent Carter very well that they have started talking about dancing!" came Leatherback's reply very quickly as the two of them thought of what their next moves had to be in their losing battle with Captain America.

Looking back at Leatherback, Red Skull arched his eyebrow at the creature. "Why not strike this Agent Carter? Or do you not fight against women?" he asked the creature.

"Don't be ridiculous, Red Skull. I have fought against plenty of female warriors in my lifetime. And trust me, they are not as weak as you think them to be!" replied Leatherback very aggressively to Red Skull.

Walking away and surrounded by his troopers, Red Skull walked towards his massive black car. The car that had been allowing him to see the devastation that the Howling Commandos were doing to his weapon factories and bases all over Europe. "Skull listen to me! You believe that the world will soon have no flags in the future, but Seth sees on flag! A flag that shows your alliance with him and that will be enough to strike fear into the Allied Nations! All you have to do is take out Bucky, this will cause Captain America to make a mistake when he finally faces you! All you have to do is give him the right push that will get him out of the way for Seth to rise and claim the new world order that you have started to create! But you must find the Book of the Dead! It is the only thing that Seth really needs before he can actual make his move! You should remember how to use the Tesseract in such a way that it makes the allies think that you are dead!" said Leatherback preventing him from getting into the car.

The Skull looked at Leatherback. "Are you ordering me what to do, Leatherback?" he asked reaching for his pistol while his troopers aimed their rifles at Leatherback.

Shaking his head out of respect for the human leader he took a few steps away from him. "No, Red Skull! But if you remember at the beginning we promised that we would help each other! I helped you in finding the Tesseract, while in return you help me in using the Tesseract to go to 1920s Egypt to that dig sit to find the Book of the Dead before anyone! You will read the inscription on the back of the book that will bring you back to Seth for the two of you to plan your revenges!" Leatherback explained.

"Very well, Leatherback you have convinced me!" the Skull said walking to the door of his car.

Leatherback leaned in close to his ear and whispered so that only he could hear, "Give the Howling Commandos Dr Zola! That will act in all of our best interests!"

"Accepted! I will be looking forward to my meeting with Captain America!" the Skull said without questioning Leatherback's intentions or taking a moment to think of what he was giving to the allies. He watched with a look of victory etched onto his face as sat on the black leather clad chair of his car behind the massive steering wheel. With no other words between him and Leatherback he sped off back to his main base in the Alps. He was closing in on victory if Leatherback was right, but to the Howling Commandos it would appear that he was defeated. No matter what was going to happen in the next few weeks HYDRA would come back stronger than ever with the aid of Seth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In a tavern in London next to the SSRs secret base and within close walking distance to the British War Office, Captain America sat alone. The tavern had been bombed during the nights Blitz that was now happening more and more frequently than it had been earlier in the war. The super soldier had found a table that was still in good condition after being bombed all during the night. On the table was pint of ale that he had poured himself. On returning to London he and Nightshade had gone to Churchill and gave him an update of what had happened in Europe. So far all of HYDRAs main bases and factories had been destroyed, but they still had to find the main base where Red Skull spent most of his time in as he plotted to destroy the world and create his own new world order in his image.

Wearing his finniest army uniform he had slipped out of the meeting just before they started talking about Bucky. His best friend who was the first to sign up to the army was dead. He could only watch as his friend had fallen to his death on that train that was racing towards a HYDRA base in the frozen mountains somewhere in a European county's mountain range. It had taken him a few minutes to walk out of the offices and then an extra few minutes to get to the destroyed tavern. Taking a large sip out of his beer glass he didn't notice Peggy Carter walking over the timber that had once been a part of the doorframe.

"Everyone has been looking for you!" she said as she slowly came up to the only standing table in the ruined tavern. Looking at the floor she found another chair that had also survived the bombing of the previous night. "I know you and Bucky were close, Steve but you have to carry on for his memory!" she said sitting down on the seat across from where Steve was sitting.

Finishing his drink, he put the pint glass back onto the chipped table. "The doctors said that my metabolism was faster than that of a normal person. Meaning that I can drink more alcohol than a normal person without feeling the effects that come with drinking!" he said keeping off the topic of losing his best friend.

Peggy looked at her hands. She knew that he was hurting from losing his friend, but he had other friends now. She should know, she was one of them. He had even gained the respect of Nightshade and her team, but then again they already had respect for him for what he was prepared to sacrifice for the good of his country knowing that it would be difficult to return to his old life. Looking back at him she saw him taking another drink of the beer that he was drinking. When the glass was put back on the table it rested with a dull thud. "Steve, please talk to me!" she said placing her hand on top of his hands before they could go back to the beer and drink all of his problems away like other men.

"What is there to say?" was all he asked her not looking at her. "My best friend is gone and I could have saved him! He was so close that I could have grabbed him!" he said still not looking at her. Inhaling deeply, he couldn't help but remember that it was because of Dr Zola that his best friend was dead. The same Dr Zola who was within the Allied custody waiting for Colonel Phillips to interrogate him. Finally looking at Peggy he said to her, "What should I do, Agent Carter?" he asked.

She knew what he was meaning. He had joined the army to be with his best friend along with doing his part in the war. With one of the reasons of him signing up was gone he was beginning to wonder what he should do. Tightening her grip on his hands she gave him a reassured squeeze. "You carry on, Steve" she said keeping her hands in his hands, "It will be what he will want you to do! You still have a mission to complete, Steve. and standing down when it is so close to being completed it would make the men think you are giving up!" she continued not taking her hands away as Steve focused closely on her. "And if you step down that will make the men lose hope in winning this war. You are a symbol of hope to them, Steve!" she said slowly taking her hands away from his after giving him that reassuring speech.

Ashamed at what he had been thinking he looked away from Peggy. "I'm sorry, Peggy!" he said looking down at the table. "I thought I had lost everything because of this war, but you have reminded me what I am fight for!" he finished looking back at her.

"Steve? Are you asking me…"

"To a dance when this is all over?" he finished for her.

"Captain sir?" came a voice from the door causing both him and Peggy to look around at the person who had interrupted their alone time. Standing at the door in his military uniform was Julian. His snow white hair was all over the place with him unable to find the right to keep working on it. "Nightshade sent me to retrieve both of you. Colonel Phillips is about to interrogate Dr Zola to see where the last HYDRA base is located!" he said as he ran his hand through his messy hair making it even more messy compared to the sort military trimmed hair of Captain America.

"Thank you, Julian! I was just talking to Captain Rogers when we had time alone!" Peggy said as she rose from her seat with Steve following suit. The super solider fixed his tie along with his uniform. Following after the Werewolf they walked back to the War Office where Colonel Phillips was waiting to start his hopefully sort chat with the crazy HYDRA scientist who had created all the deadly weapons that Nightshade was locking away in a vault deep under the Tower of London where they won't be seen again, much to Howards dismay.

Deep under the city of London in the War Office the interrogation of Dr Zola was getting prepared. Dr Zola had been the only one who worked with HYDRA who hadn't taken a pill like the others. Colonel Phillips was not going to give up the chance of talking to someone who had been working closely to the Red Skull. Phillips was not the only one who was going to be listening closely to the meeting. Standing behind the mirror that allowed them to see the meeting without Zola knowing that they were watching the meeting was Nightshade and Edward.

Edward stood close to Nightshade as she watched Dr Zola walk around the room that he was put into. The zombie like alien had ditched his cloak back in Europe after it was burned by a flamethrower gun and had replaced it with wearing the uniform of a high-ranking soldier. Standing taller than a grown man he had to have the uniform special made for him that would not affect with his massive spine bones that jutted out of his back making him more broad and muscular than a big man would be. Sharp teeth like the tusks of a boar they could easily cause serious damage jutted out of his mouth as he too watched Dr Zola. He had been the guard who had overseen Dr Zola being roughly flung into the ceil he was in now and he couldn't help but bare his teeth every time Zola faced the mirror in the room.

"Do you think this guy is going to talk?" he asked folding his arms over his broad chest.

Nightshade watched Dr Zola as MP soldier gave him his glasses. Watching him as he looked around the small room that he was put in she thought what she knew about this man. The man who somehow was able to develop technology that earth shouldn't have for another century. "I think the only thing that we can do is watch the interrogation, Edward! Phillips is well known as being a man on getting the information that he needs. But if that fails we go to Plan B!" she replied folding her arms. She looked back at the green skinned zombie who was watching Zola like he was a massive wolf about to jump out at an unexpecting deer. The zombie was quick to return his attention back to Nightshade.

"Plan B?"

Still considering the room were Zola was starting to pace around she replied, "You! If Phillips can't get the mad doctor to talk, then we give him to you! I am sure the sight of you would cause him to explain everything that makes the Red Skull tick! And that is before you beat him up!"

Nodding his bald head in understanding he too watched as Colonel Phillips walked into the room. The Colonel had been with them as they had made their way through the numerous HYDRA bases throughout Europe. He had been keeping Peggy, who had remained in London, up to date with their movement as they got deeper into the enemy land. Peggy had remained in London as she kept the map up to date of all the HYDRA bases that were getting destroyed by Captain America and his team. Colonel Phillips had ordered that she stayed behind because he was afraid of what might happen if she was captured by HYDRA, the old man even if he didn't seem like it could worry a lot, especially for Peggy and Nightshade. He didn't want to explain to the leaders of the Alliance why an agent and their secret weapon had been killed in action in some battlefield in Europe when they should have been helping push the enemy back. Even through the glass Edward could feel the arrogant nature of the man as he walked into the room with Dr Zola with a plate of beef and potato. Edward couldn't help himself as he licked his lips. It had been so long since he had a good meal, rather than hunting for a rabbit or a pheasant with Julian while Nightshade basked in the sunlight like a lizard. The two watched in silence the exchange between the two. Slowly Phillips got information out Dr Zola. The integration didn't last longer than a few minutes. Something that Nightshade had never seen before.

Nightshade looked over at Edward. "Do you think he is telling the truth?" she asked her friend.

"Normally I would be asking you that question!" he said to her as he focused on what Dr Zola was saying. "He must know that the Skull wont dare rescue him, and so sees no need to hide information that he has gained from his time with him!" Edward replied watching Zola talk freely with Phillips. The doctor was telling Phillips that the Red Skull believes that he had been chosen by the gods. "What a fruitcake!" he snarled on hearing that part. He didn't care that the people of Demos had visited Earth centuries ago and had been called gods.

"That could explain why he is given up the information so freely! But there might be another reason to why he is given all this up to us!" she said listening more closely to what Zola was saying.

Edward looked back down at Nightshade. Like always it was hard to see her eyes from where he was standing to her side because of her hat. While they had lost things during the time in Europe, Nightshade had kept the little she had close at hand. "What are you suggesting, Nightshade? That Dr Zola was given up by the Red Skull? What for?" he asked.

"Something is wrong here, Edward! It's the only way to explain!" Nightshade said focusing more on Zola and less on what he was saying.

"You think this could be a trap? Or something else?" Edward asked just as the door of their room opened allowing Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Peggy Carter to walk into the room with Julian coming up behind them. The Werewolf closed the door behind him.

Falling silent for a few minutes Nightshade listened more closely to Zola. This was the part of the interrogation that would sent them to another country in the world. The part where they would find out if Zola was telling the truth.

"Edward get ready we are going to the Alp's!" she said walking away from the window that looked into the room that Zola was being held in before he was moved somewhere else that had a bed unlike the cell that he was in at the moment. "Julian," she said looking around to the snow white haired man, "I need you to do something else! Find Leatherback but do not engage him unless you have no choice!" she ordered Julian who nodded his head before slipping out of the door just as Colonel Phillips walked into the room.

The Colonel walked up to Steve who was now standing next to Nightshade as they both watched Zola as he was manhandled out of the interrogation cell to be moved to another part of the SSRs headquarters in London. "What do you think of all this?" he asked the two of them. Steve was watching him as he stood beside Nightshade who was focusing on the now empty room for some reason.

"I think we should end this!" Steve said as he heard Howard walking into the room. The weapon scientist had been working on the HYDRA weapons that he had been given before Nightshade and her men flung them in a vault under the Tower of London where they would never be seen again. "Zola has given us the location of the Skull! I say we take this opportunity and take him out when we still have the opportunity before the Skull hides even deeper!" Steve said to Colonel Phillips while Nightshade was now discussing something with Edward.

"Steve, gather the rest of the Commandos, Nightshade I want you, Edward and Julian to meet us in the meeting room as well!" he said. When he had spoken to Nightshade he had pointed his index finger at the alien to get her attention.

"I am afraid that Julian cannot attend this meeting! We now have a lead on Leatherback's location and I am not allowing him to get away again!" she replied walking towards the Colonel who was still pointing his finger at her. "So you will have to make do with just me and Edward!" she said walking past Phillips was slowly bringing down his hand from its potion towards the door. Edward followed after her. Wearing the standard British uniform for a high ranking soldier he almost blended in, if it was not for the fact that his skin was green. His bare feet were more bony than fleshy slapped against the polished floor as he walked after Nightshade to the room where Phillips held his meetings. His arms were still crossed over his chest as he followed her out of the room and to Phillips meeting room. The zombie and Colonel Phillips stared at each other before Edward closed the door behind him.

Alone in the room Colonel Phillips looked back at Steve and Peggy. "And where were you two?" he asked when he was sure that the two Argentix's were out of earshot. "Wait, I don't want to hear it. Get the meeting room!" he roared showing the three of them the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"We walk through the front door!" Steve said looking at the plans and maps of the HYDRA base that Zola had given to them freely. He always knew that Colonel Phillips had a way to make people talk. He didn't think he was that good, when Zola explained everything about the Red Skull himself and the mountain that the Skull had made his base in. Thanks to Zola Colonel Phillips along with Nightshade had come up with where the best places where to attack the mountain base to great effectiveness. With that in mind they had been arguing about what was the best way to tackle the mountain base before the Red Skull's forces could cause them to lose the victory that had been given to them so easily by Dr Zola. They knew that they would only have a small window of opportunity to attack before the Skull moved to another base. He might even move as far as to Japan, where they would surly loose him.

Nightshade was also studying the maps and was trying to see how Steve had come to his idea. Having a quick look with Edward she saw that she was not the only one who couldn't see the connection with the maps with Steve's tactic. She looked back at Steve. "That would only lead to high causalities on our side. Not his!" she told him sitting back in her chair with Edward nodding his head in agreement. "We may have the best knowledge of the mountains weak points, but that does not mean that we just go on a suicide mission!" she said from where she was sitting.

"Nightshade, let me explain!" Steve said to her. "I will distract the Skulls forces long enough for you and Colonel Phillips to move in all the troops! HYDA and Skull will be distracted that they have caught me that they won't notice both of you moving in!" he finished looking at Colonel Phillips. His attention then moved back to Nightshade, "And by the time that he knows you're there it will be too late!" he said.

The Colonel was looking at the maps more closely as he thought over what Steve had told them. "That might work! But you might be alone with that crazy Red Skull for some time before aid can come to you!" he said when he looked back over at the super soldier. Phillips had heard enough about the Red Skull from the two doctors that were helping them, along with the reports that he had heard from field reports. They had found out that the Red Skull took great joy in shooting his own men when one of his bases was destroyed by the Howling Commandos.

"What should we do if one of us captures the Red Skull?" Edward asked from where he was sitting next to Nightshade. His hands lay on the table with his sharp black nails digging into the table. His teeth under the dim light of the meeting room sent a shiver down Steve's spine. He had gotten use to the sharp tusks of Edward, but being in such a small room with the zombie they were even more threating than they normally were.

"The Skull belongs in Nut House, Edward! He thinks he has been talking to a God that calls himself Seth and that this Seth has chosen him to be some sort of follower! So, if anyone gets the chance to capture the Red Skull do it! But if you have to kill him on sight!" Colonel Phillips ordered not only Edward but all the Howling Commandos and Peggy Carter.

Edward sat back in his seat with the order from Phillips. He then looked back at Nightshade, "And what about Leatherback?" he asked her.

"Take him out!"

"Something I can do!" Edward replied to her. He smashed his green fists together hard enough that a loud crack was heard in the room. Steve was still surprised that Edward was still in one piece after all the fights he's been in along with all the bad habits that he has gotten himself into from cracking his fingers.

Colonel Phillips looked over at Howard Stark. "Stark, I want your plane to take the Howling Commandos back to Europe as soon as possible!" he said to weapons manufacturer who had helped make Captain America the super hero who he was now. He had been a great help, even if he and Nightshade couldn't stand each other. Howard was only given a few hours to look over all the HYDRA weapons before they were locked away in a vault under London, deeper than the War Offices.

"I think that can arranged!" Howard replied looking more closely at the map at where the last HYDRA base was. "It will be good to finally end the Red Skull and HYDRA!" he said looking back at Colonel Phillips.

Steve looked over at Nightshade. She was no longer listening to their conversations but was involved in her own conversation with Edward. He didn't hear all of it, but he heard "We can't let Leatherback get away this time. Hopefully when we wrap things up in the Alps, Julian would have found something out about this Seth! And like the humans say kill two birds with one stone!"

Steve looked back at Colonel Phillips who was discussing flight plans with Howard Stark. He knew from his talk with Nightshade when they had first arrived in Europe that Leatherback was the cause of her and Leatherback to lose their world during the Time War. He knew from that talk that Nightshade and Edward wanted to take the monster down before he could destroy another world. "Sir, I am sorry to say this but I don't think Howard can get us there in time if we want to strike the Skull very soon!" he said to Colonel Phillips who looked at him as if he had never heard him speak. "The Skull will know that we have Dr Zola in our custody and if Zola is correct he will be getting ready to make his final move!" he argued hoping that Colonel Phillips would see the logic of his plan.

Colonel Phillips gaze only got harder on Steve. "And how are you going to get to Europe in time if you don't think Stark's fastest plane can't get you there in time?" he asked the super soldier causing Edward and Nightshade to conclude their private conversation at their end of the table to focus on theirs.

Nightshade having been to wrapped in her own conversation had lost track of what the Howling Commandos were talking about. Looking from Colonel Phillips who bore an angry look that told her that someone had gone against his orders. Moving her attention to Steve, she found him and Peggy looking at her. One with an asking question about something that she didn't know the subject of yet, and the other was looking at her as if daring her to make a mistake. In the sort time that she had known Peggy Carter, Nightshade had found out that the British Agent didn't trust her that much and kept a gun close at hand when in the same room even though they were on the same side. Well that was understandable the more she thought about. They had appeared out of nowhere with higher clearance than she did and had been hand chosen by Winston Churchill himself to help the Howling Commandos in their mission against the Red Skull and HYDRA.

"I feel like I have missed something very important!" she said not just to Steve but everyone in the room. Turning her attention back over to Edward who only shrugged his shoulder before looking at his axe that had only moments ago been strapped to his back. The axe was acting as a way so that he didn't have to get involved in the conversation that Nightshade was joining. Returning her attention back to the Howling Commandos that were gathered around the table.

"We're heading to Europe tonight!" Steve said catching Nightshades attention as she watched everyone in the room.

Nightshade nodded her head in knowing what he was planning already, "I have gathered that much already, Captain Rogers! But if you are intending on using one of Stark's planes then I suggest that it would be good to get a move on if we want your plan to be successful!" she said.

"We need the Moonray!" Steve said causing both Nightshade and Edward to look at each other.

Edward had stopped polishing his axe to look at the super soldier. His glare then moved over towards Nightshade, "I told you that was a bad idea, Nightshade! The humans have already becoming too depending on us to win this war of theirs," he shouted at her with Nightshade remaining silent waiting for him to finish with his rant, "I think we should just make the humans find another way over to Europe!"

Tapping the table with her index Nightshade allowed Edward to catch his breath after his ranting was finished. "Edward let me explain something to you!" she began turning to him with all the Howling Commandos watching their exchange. "We are helping them and that's final! If you have anything to say I don't want to hear it! If we don't do something the Skull will destroy this world with weapons that Leatherback has been given him!" she finished rising from her seat. Looking over at Steve she said, "We better get a move on if you want to knock of the Skull's front door before he leaves!"

Nodding his head, he too stood up from his seat with Peggy following after him. The rest of the Howling Commandos were also standing up before gathering their effects that had been left at the door. Steve heard Dugan from the door saying, "I thought I had seen the last of that mad aeroplane!"

"What's the matter, Dugan do you not like magic?" Howard asked him having heard the stories that the Howling Commandos had told him about the Moonray. "I wish that I could see this Moonray and see if I can recreate their technology!" he said as he walked towards the door, but he didn't get far. Nightshade and Edward had moved far too quickly for anyone in the room to see what they were doing had blocked his path out of the room. Nightshade stood before him blocking his clear path to the door and daring him to make a move that might end with him having a broken limb, while Edward clamping his massive hands onto Stark's shoulders. He could feel the sheer power of Edwards strength as the zombie kept him from moving from being stuck between the two. Howard looked from Edward to Nightshade. "Explain yourself, Nightshade?" he asked wiggling in Edwards grip only for that grip to get tighter. "Why deny me the most scientific advantage after the splitting of the atom?" he asked still wiggling. "It could help mankind reach for the stars! We could end all wars with technology like yours and we wouldn't need aliens to come and fight our battles for us!" the last part was for Edward but instead of getting released like he had hoped the grip only got tighter. Already he could feel that his arms were already crying out in pain and in need of more blood. If Edward's grip got tighter there might be a high change that he could lose both of his arms.

Nightshade walked up to him. The rest of the Howling Commandos could only watch on. They had seen how good she was with her cutlass and Edward was good with his axe even if he was just swinging it about. "I can't allow you, Howard Stark! You must work towards the technology that makes the Moonray!" she said nodding her head at Edward who released his grip on Howard. Howard rubbed his hands together as blood found their way back into them. "I am sorry, Howard I truly am. But I can't allow you to come with us, it's too risky!" she finished before turning on her heels to face the open door that had been a behind her second ago and walked out of it.

Edward followed her as she led the Howling Commandos to the Moonray. The zombie couldn't help but glare at Howard as he walked out of the door with Dugan on his heels. Out of all the Howling Commandos, Dugan was the only one he could stand. The two had the same interest in weapons, something that Edward didn't get with being with Nightshade and Julian. Those two preferred to just use their cutlass and rifle along with their wits in a fight, while Edward and Dugan preferred to go in with their weapons blazing without thinking things over. That was what they were going to need to do at the HYDRA base, they couldn't allow the Skull and Leatherback to disappear any time soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leatherback walked into the Red Skull's office. After months of working towards his plan he was ready to initiate it. Hopefully Skull's plan went according to his plan. If this plan failed then Seth's planning would be ruined, and Leatherback knew from experience what Seth was like when he got mad. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he remembered all the punishments that he had received from Seth after he received his new physical form. Thomas didn't look that strong, but he had just been a young human adult. Seth on the other hand was a being that the Ancient Egyptians worshipped as the God of Chaos.

"Ah, Leatherback! I am glad that you can make it to see the climate of my success!" the Red Skull said from where he was sitting in his office bringing Leatherback out of his thoughts. Obscured in the shadows the Red Skull could hide his face as he looked out of the window. In the past he had not been worried about showing of his face, but now he was hiding it. Leatherback didn't know what was going through the Skull's mind at this point. Months of preparing and scheming from all three of them had led them to this point, and Seth was sure that it would succeed. HYDRA might not get what they wanted now but with the right timing they were sure to achieve sooner when the world was theirs for the taking.

Stomping up to the Red Skull's side, Leatherback got a good view of the mountains that surrounded HYDRAs underground base. The mountains were covered in snow and he could see the trees that were brave enough to live on them sway side to side as the wind rushed past them. Looking at the base of one mountain close to the base he noticed something moving. Looking down from the corner of his beady eyes he saw the movement again. Small black dots that were snaking their way up to the top of the mountain across from the HYDRAs lair. Baring his teeth at the thought of the humans preventing him from leaving HYDRAs base he looked back round at the Red Skull. The human was now looking at the door where the most noise was coming from. Men shouting in German followed by shooting echoed from outside the room that the Skull dwelled in. Looking back out of the window to see that the black dots on the mountain had disappeared, they must have known that they would have been open targets for HYDRAs snippers. "Skull I would advise you to make your move soon! I have a feeling that Captain America has finally to take action now!" he said looking at the Skull who was focusing on the door.

The massive metal double doors swung open and two HYDRA troopers came marching in holding a man by both of his arms. The man was dressed in a blue uniform that was fitted to his body like armour. The uniform was not only blue as on his chest was red and white strips that matched the American flag with a massive silver star on his chest. He wore a helmet that covered his head but showed those deep blue eyes of his. The eyes that stared right at the Red Skull and Leatherback.

Having meet the Skull already in what could have been just called a meet and greet when he rescued Bucky from the first HYDRA base he knew what he was looking at from the deranged HYDRA leader. But the scaly ape was something he wasn't expecting. He had thoughts that Leatherback would have looked something like Edward or even be the same race as Nightshade, but looking at him he was sure that he was not any of the two alien races that he had already meet. He just hoped that Nightshade was not a scaly monkey like Leatherback was. Captain America looked over to where the HYDRA agent had dropped his shield before he looked back over Red Skull and Leatherback.

"I must say, Captain America you are persistent!" the Skull said taking a step closer to Captain America with Leatherback flanking him. He noticed that Leatherback's attention kept returning to the window as if he was awaiting something to come from the mountains themselves. "You share your persistence with other Americans who have meet a grisly end in my factories before you blew them up!" he sneered when he was face to face with the young man.

Steve only stared at the Red Skull. The plan had gone to well, and here he was face to face with the Red Skull before the others were ready. He just hoped that Nightshade could lead Dugan and his team up the mountain safely and that Edward and Colonel Phillips didn't start to bicker with each other as they moved their ground forces to surround the base. Everything needed to be timed for this work. He couldn't allow the Skull get to his Doomsday Weapon. If Stark was right, the Doomsday Weapon of HYDRA could Wipeout the Eastern side of America in a matter of hours before heading the West. He knew he couldn't let the Skull get away with it, and he was the only one who could fight against the deranged man. Leatherback, he was not too sure. He had never seen Leatherback at all before now. The monster that had destroyed his world during the Time War had been keeping to side-lines and making sure that the Howling Commandos didn't see him until he thought was the right moment.

Before anyone could say anything else, Steve bashed his head against the Red Skull's exposed face. The HYDRA leader staggered backwards as he clutched his broken nose that Steve had broken from smashing his head against it. Leatherback was about to go to the Skull's aid only to watch as he punched Steve in his stomach. The young man didn't have any time to respond as the Skull continued to punch him in his upper torso. Without his shield Captain America was open to attacks from the much bigger man. When the Skull pulled away from his attack on the younger man he saw that he had one black eye and his lip was bleeding. There was no other sign of damage on the younger man's body as far as he could see.

Steve regained his balance. He was glad that he and Dugan had been fighting fist to fist for a bit while they were on board the Moonray. Taking a defensive stance that caused the Skull to laugh out loud with Leatherback joining in. "I can do this all day!" he said over the laughing maniacs.

Stopping in his laughter the Red Skull got serious, unaware of the black mass that had appeared at the window behind him. It's one red eye glared in through the window as it got the layout of the room. "Of course you can! But I am sorry to say that I have a deadline that must be meet!" the Skull said just as hackling hooks smashed into the stone of the mountain that the HYDRA base was built into.

Steve kicked the Skull in the back of his leg when his attention had turned over to the window. The red skinned man wiped around to face Captain America. "So do I!" he said just as the windows exploded inwards.

The metallic silver tiger smashed into Leatherback after bounding on the ground a few times. The two went down in a show of power and strength. The tiger's hissing causing many of the men's hair to grow white, while the roaring of Leatherback even forced the Red Skull to spin around to face the two fighters. It was at this moment that Dugan and the rest of the team smashed in through the windows. Guns were instantly brazing as the tiger continued to keep Leatherback from joining the fight.

Dugan ran to the round Vibranium shield and like a Frisbee flung it back at Steve. Steve shouted his thanks at Dugan and using it to shield his face from stray bullets he watched the tiger.

The tiger was on Leatherback's exposed stomach ripping at it with sharp metal claws as its teeth kept biting down on his fat neck. Leatherback then roaring in pain when the teeth font something finally kicked the big cat off him. Landing on its paws like any cat could, the tiger circled around him looking for a way in. Already he was losing to much blood, and soon he would have to return to Seth. Hissing the tiger didn't hear the shield spinning towards it until it smashed into the back of its skull. The one eye changed from red to a light blue as it felt pain for a bizarre reason. Turning its attention around to face Captain America who had re-caught his shield. It's one eye slowly returned to its bright red state when the pain died down. Opening its maw, it showed its teeth. Teeth that were in perfect condition and were only slick with the blood from its attack on Leatherback.

Steve took a defensive stance as Leatherback found his feet after the bloody attack. He could hear Dugan calling him to stop, but he didn't listen or look away. He had seen what this think had done to Leatherback and knew that with the taste of blood it could strike against one of them. The tiger looked confused. It didn't understand why he had thrown the shield. Tilting its head to the side Steve could only think of a small domestic cat that wanted food, but shacking that thought out of his head he remined himself that this was a killing machine. One that could easily rip them apart. Looking at the tiger, he couldn't stop himself thinking that it was a machine that Dr Zola had created or even Howard when he was in one of his mad scientist's moods.

Leatherback on shaking legs grabbed a HYDRA trooper for support. The man screamed in fear as his massive hands started to crush down on him. "Turning your back on me, Nightshade! Bad move!" he shouted as he flung the man at the tiger. The tiger on hearing her name being shouted returned her attention back on Leatherback, but it was too late. The trooper that he had grabbed was coming at her quickly. With nowhere to go, Nightshade was caught under the unconscious man's dead weight as Leatherback limped over to her. "I have always thought of how I am going to destroy you Nightshade!" he sneered as he cracked his knuckles as HYDRA and the Howling Commandos continued to fight their own battles.

The tiger wriggled itself out from under the man's body but a massive fist smashed into the one eye. Temporarily blinded, Nightshade crumbled to the ground. Her ears flicked one way and another as she heard the sounds of the battle, but the worse she heard was the stomping feet of Leatherback. The stomping feet that was getting closer to her. She needed to move. She needed to get out of the way before he could do serious damage to her.

"Still hiding behind your forms, Nightshade?" he asked when he was almost on top of her. "I think you like being in her human form? I think you are ashamed of being the last of the Dragonoids? Let me put you out of your misery!" he roared, but no attack came. Instead Nightshade felt the entire floor tremble when something big fell to the ground.

"Nightshade?" Steve shouted as he ran the black tiger. On getting a closer look at Nightshade's true form he couldn't believe they were the same person. The tiger was skeletal, but then again Nightshade had been as skinny as a skeleton with skin over it. The metallic bones were grey almost black and were covered in scratches from all the battles that it had been involved. The one eye glowed like the light of a car took much of the skull with spikes pocking out at the top of the skull were perked up. A loud bang sounded from somewhere out in the corridor causing one of the spikes to twitch backwards towards the sound. Colonel Phillips team had arrived and just on time by the sounds of it.

"Steve, go after the Skull! You have to stop him!" Nightshade rasped as she slowly got back to back her four feet. Her one red eye narrowed onto Leatherback who had also found his feet. "I will deal with Leatherback!" she snarled before leaping into the massive monster who had destroyed her entire world.

Steve watched the two fighting. Claws and teeth were the main weapons between the two of them, well Nightshade didn't have a choice she had massive paws with no thumbs. Leatherback punched Nightshade in the jaw, but instead of putting her out of the battle she changed form again. Steve could feel unconscious as he watched bones twist and reconnect with other bones as a new form appeared. What had once been a black tiger was now a raptor. The raptor screeched at Leatherback before running up towards him. its metal claws were stretched out ready to dig deep into the flesh of the beast. Steve had seen plenty of dinosaur skeletons in all his visits to the museums back in New York. This raptor, like her tiger form was a metallic colour. The eyes were no longer red, but had changed into the yellow eyes that he would have found in a bird.

Steve having seen enough of the bloody fight ran out of the room to follow the Red Skull. Dugan and the rest of the team who had gone with him up the mountain followed after him. None of them wanted to remain in the Red Skull's throne room while Nightshade and Leatherback fought in their bloody battle. The further away they got from the room the more HYDRA agents they came across. Passing Peggy for a moment before running after the Skull.

Peggy watched him as he ran after the mental Red Skull. She couldn't believe how much he had changed in the past few months, but at the same time he had stayed the same as he did when he was still a scrawny kid from Brooklyn. A HYDRA trooper ran up towards her expecting to be an easy target, but he didn't expect her to fire her rifle at him.

Seth watched from his advantage point on the mountain cliff across from the mountain that HYDRA had put their main base in. He had been watching the entire thing. This Captain America truly was already becoming a problem. He had his usefulness in pushing the Skulls plans and in turn his own. But he had also become a pest. The young man had unknowingly been stopping his chance of bringing back his army. The army that Nightshade and her team had been fighting their pathetic Night Wars. To make the Night Wars even worse was that Leatherback had been causing Nightshade's team to keep fighting making it even harder to bring back his army. His army that had been banished to the four winds by the High Priest Imhotep.

The sound of heavy footsteps altered him that he was no longer alone on his perch. "Seth, everything is working just as you predicted!" Leatherback said from where he was standing behind him. "I just got away from Nightshade just before Edward came to join her in that bloody assault of hers!" he continued from where he was standing.

Seth bored turned around to face Leatherback and was taken back at the damage done to him. His chest was covered in massive scars from where Nightshade's claws had racked. There were also bullets lodged into his body from where the Howling Commandos had taken lucky shoots at him. His face had also been damaged. Scars lined it from where Nightshade had taken lucky strikes at him.

"I take it we have to watch out for this Nightshade!" he said on taken all the damage down to Leatherback. The sound of a planes turbines kicking up a gear caused Seth to return his attention back to HYDRAs base just as the monstrosity that was the Red Skulls plane took to the skies. Its eight massive turbines rotated quickly to keep the giant beast in the sky as it headed for America. "And Captain America if he succeeds!" he said to Leatherback as he watched the plane get higher in the sky.

Leatherback watched the plane when he remembered something. "Seth, I didn't see Julian anywhere in the battle!" he said which caused Seth to spin around to face him.

"The Werewolf? He is nothing!" he hissed waving his hand in a dismissive manner.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

" _We'll have to start with something slow!" he said into the communicator on the Red Skulls plane as he slowly came up to the ice caps in the north pole. He was just an hour away from New York City and the only thing he could see doing was putting the plane into the ice._

" _Alright! 7 o'clock sharp and you better not be late!" Peggy said on the other side of the communicator._

" _You know I never learned how to dance!" Steve said as he started lowering the plane into the ice. He could see the ice getting closer and closer with each passing second. He knew his sacrifice was needed, if this ship reached New York it would destroy everything. Even with the Skull dead his aircraft was still something that had to be feared and destroyed. He knew that it would be locked away in a vault when Churchill argued that such a weapon like this should not be allowed to soar through the skies above the war-torn world._

 _Peggy was silent for a moment before she spoke out again, "I'll teach you! But please, Steve we will find another way!"_

" _I am sorry, Peggy! There is no other way!" he said getting closer to the ice. He could already hear the crashing waves of the sea under the ice. He could also feel the cold wind blowing in through the cracked window that had been damaged with his fight with the Red Skull before he had burnt into a skeleton by the power of the Tesseract._

" _Steve…" Peggy said into the communicator before Steve smashed into the ice._


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here is the first chapter of the second part of The Night Wars. I wanted the last chapter of the first part of the story to be what Steve remembered to be the last time that he had spoken to Agent Peggy before he crashed the plane in the ice sheet. This part will be in the modern time sometime after the Avengers movie but just before the second Captain America film. There will also be a link with the Avengers cartoon series, hope you can find that link.**

Chapter 13

The light was switched on as Steve walked into the bathroom of his apartment. Turning on the tap he waited for cold water to rush out. Scoping the fast-flowing water into his open hands he splashed the cold water onto his face. The cold water was the best way to wake him up after having a horrible time on trying to get to sleep in the early morning.

Walking away from the sink and out of the bathroom, Steve went straight to the living room of his apartment. This had become a daily routine for him. He would wake up at 4am after having the most horrific dreams about his past. These dreams where always about Agent Peggy or Bucky. Last night the dream he had that had forced him up had been about Bucky. His best friend from their years at school had been lost to them all after he feel off the speeding train when they captured Dr Zola. He still blamed the mad HYDRA scientist for being the cause of Bucky's death. He didn't know what had happened to him, he only hoped that Nightshade or Edward, or even both, had dealt with him.

Taking a seat on the armchair of his living room he switched on the TV. It was a new habit that he had picked up after being thawed from the ice. Switching the channel over to the news Steve sat back. He had made it his task to watch the news every morning or whenever he could. He had to keep up to date with what was going on around the world. He had also taken a few history tapes from the local library as he watched the ending battles of the second world war.

"We are here at the sight of the latest animal attacks!" the news reporter started her news report. The blonde-haired women, was wearing her favourite green jacket and skirt. Stepping to the side she allowed the camera to get a view of the scene. "This marks the seventh such animal attack this month, and it is leaving experts stumped! We still don't what type of animal is causing these attacks!" she continued as the camera returned to her.

Steve having heard enough from the news report got up out of the chair and went to the kitchen to get his breakfast, which was normal flakes or toast. The kitchen, like the rest of his apartment was just the essentials. He didn't need any fancy technology like Tony to get his meals. He was happy with just having a microwave, an oven along with a kettle to make his coffee in the morning. Putting a slice of toast into the toaster, Steve went to the fridge to bring out the butter and carton of orange juice. By the time he had gotten a glass and poured out the juice into a glass the toast had popped out of the toaster. Grabbing a plate from the cupboard above his head he placed the piece of pottery down on the worktop of his kitchen next to the toaster. Picking up the still warm toast Steve put the toast onto the plate that was waiting for the toast. Just as he was about to grab a knife from the draw that was on his right he heard a noise.

The noise was not something that he would hear from his apartment or the other apartments around him. He knew it was not coming from his TV, it was still on that lady with wearing the green jacket and skirt. She was no longer talking about the strange animal attacks but she had moved onto talking about herself. Steve didn't like her. She just had a personality that he didn't like, or he was not use to since he woke up from the ice.

Straining his ears, he tried to get a better sense of the sound. The sound was coming from outside of his apartment, and he knew when someone was trying to break into his apartment. Granted he had never heard of someone trying to break in during the daylight hours. He could only think that it was either Fury or even Stark wanting to see him, but he had learned quickly. Tony would have phoned him and sent a chopper that would take him to the newly renamed Avengers Tower. Fury would just appear out of the blue with a mission that he needed help with.

Bang! Crash!

The door was smashed down by a massive grey fist. Steve leapt out of the way of the wooden splinters. Reaching for his shield he was ready for when the massive hulking beast squeezed into his apartment. He had thought the Hulk was big, but then he remembered how big Leatherback was when he had first seen him in the HYDRAs base. The scars that he had received from Nightshade had all healed up, but he had received new wounds since his fight with her.

Raising his shield, Steve blocked a chunk of wood that the alien through at him. Before Leatherback could pick up another chunk of wood at him Steve through his shield into Leatherback's face. The scaly ape staggered backwards. A massive hand was brought up to cover his broken nose as the round shield went back to Steve who caught it with no effort at all.

"What are you doing here, Leatherback?" he asked bringing his shield back to cover his body again encase Leatherback decided to take another strike at him.

Leatherback wiped his nose. It was still bleeding from where the shield had struck his already damaged ugly face. Snorting he glared at the human. "You will see!" he snarled at Steve rubbing his nose again.

"I thought Nightshade finished you off back in the HYDRA base?" Steve asked keeping his shield held up. Out of all the villains and monsters that he had faced he had hoped that he wouldn't see this one. The nightmares that plagued him at night where not only him losing Peggy and Bucky in the war it was also the memory of Leatherback and Nightshade fighting in their brutal fight.

Leatherback's laughing caused him to come back to present. "I am much stronger than her! That is all you need to know, human!" he snarled at him as he picked up another piece of wood that had once been a part of the door of his apartment. "Now I am here to finish what was started all those years ago!" he hissed looking at the wood splinter in his hands.

Steve's grip on the straps of his shield only got tighter. He knew from what Nightshade had said that Leatherback was brute when it came to fights. He was known for smashing things like the Hulk but he took great joy in breaking bones unlike the Hulk. Steve couldn't let his guard down when he was facing this brute. "And what was that?" he asked. He needed as much information as he can get from Leatherback. If he was still alive and fit to fight that could mean that the three Argentix's were still alive.

Leatherback took a step closer to the Captain. His massive bulk was only made bigger thanks to the tiny apartment that Steve called home. His beady eyes were locked onto Steve. "I have a mission, Steve! A mission that the Skull helped to kick start you can say!" the brutish monster started as he slowly approached Steve. "I was in New York and I heard that you were back so I decided to swing by!" he snarled as he towered above Steve.

Before either Steve or Leatherback could react, something smashed into Leatherback's exposed back. The scaly ape was forced to the ground. Grunting he grabbed the back of his head as he got back to his feet. Grunting and snarling Leatherback looked to face the new intruder into Steve's apartment. The grunting changed into a roar of anger at who was standing at the doorway.

Steve recovering from Leatherback's fall had his shield ready encase the alien struck him instead of whoever was at the door. Raising his shield up again he prepared for a fist or a splinter of wood to be flung at him.

The occupants of the room had all fallen silent; the only noise that was in the room was the still buzzing of the TV that was still on the news. The silence seemed that it would last long until it was shattered. Leatherback had started to growl again. "Edward, it has been to long! How have you been?" he hissed glaring at the green skinned zombie.

Edward still at the door growled himself. He then looked over at the news report on the TV that had returned to the animal attacks. "I take it you have been behind the animal attacks in this sector?" he asked looking back at Leatherback. In the past seventy years, Edward had not changed at all. He was still wearing a military standard uniform that had a hood. The zombie still like to keep under the radar when he was amongst people in the main street.

Leatherback had also looked at the TV. The lady in green was showing an image of the recent place the animal attacks have been happening. "One of my best works, Edward!" he replied wiping his nose again. It was still broken from where Steve had struck him with his shield. "And anyhow it was the only way that I could get yours and Nightshade's attention!" he said, "And anyway where is Nightshade?" he asked noticing that Nightshade was not standing with Edward.

"Cleaning up your mess!" Edward said walking into the apartment.

"Well, I have to say that you will be busy in the next few months!" Leatherback said cracking his knuckles.

Steve spoke before Edward had a chance to speak, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked keeping his shield raised. He didn't like the fact that there were two powerful aliens in his apartment that could easily crush him in a blink of an eye.

"You will see soon enough, Captain America!" he said looking at the super soldier. His attention returned to Edward who was still staying close to the door. "And Edward I want to introduce the both of you to the person who made the Skull the Skull!" he said looking at the zombie but it was meant for Captain America as well.

Edward glared at Leatherback, ready to jump at the scaly ape. Grinding his teeth against each other Edward narrowed his eyes at Leatherback. "You are not getting away this time, Leatherback! I don't care if you have allied yourself with some politician I am not letting you leave this apartment until you are wrapped up in a body bag and is in the morgue in some military base!" he growled reaching for his axe that was strapped to his back.

"Edward watch out!" Steve shouted, but the warning came too late. Edward turned around to face the open doorway only to be punched into armchair of the apartment. Groaning Edward lay in a heap of wood and fluff that had once been the armchair that Tony had given Steve when he moved into the apartment. Steve looked at the doorway as Leatherback walked to the shadows of the stranger who now stood at the smashed in doorway.

Wearing a suit the stranger fixed the black tie of his suit. He then moved to fix the cuffs of his suit before smiling at the super solider.

Steve would have thought he was a businessman if it was not for the strange tattoos that covered his face. Even he knew the writing of the Ancient Egyptians and that was what covered his face. They were not the usual tattoos that he had seen, these looked like they had been burnt onto his skin. The man walked into the small apartment. He stepped over a splinter of wood. "I am sorry to disappoint you Edward! But I am not a politician in a sense, I am a warrior like you!" he said to Edward who was struggling to get back to his feet.

"Who are you?" Steve asked keeping his shield raised to cover his face.

The businessman only laughed before clapping his hands. "Captain Steve Rogers! I must say I have waited seventy years to meet you" he said still clapping. "My name is Seth and I am the true lord and master of this world!" Seth said. Seth then looked around at Leatherback. The massive scaly ape was keeping behind him. "Now Leatherback we have to go to London! We have spent enough time here and I don't want UNIT to waste my plans!" he said to the big brute that he had at his side since the Second World War. The only response he got from Leatherback was a grunt before he walked away. Seth looked back at the two heroes. Steve was helping Edward back to his feet. "Now it has been a pleasure to meet the both of you, but I can't spend any more time chatting with you! I have to go and get a book!" he said before turning on his heel. Not looking back, he walked out of Steve apartment.

Before he walked out of the smashed in doorway he looked over his shoulder. "Steve, your apartment is a mess. I think it is best that you tidy up as soon as you have time!" he said and then he was gone leaving the two in the messy apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

People were already going about their morning routines when a meeting within the United Nations New York building had started. The meeting was taken place in an oval shaped room. The room that the meeting was being held in was not the biggest meeting room in the United Nation building. Hanging in one of the walls was a wall mounted smartboard with a projection being projected onto it. On another wall was a wall mounted TV that was showing the same news report that Steve had seen earlier in the morning before both Leatherback and Seth trashed his apartment.

In the middle of the room was a round table where there were many people sitting at with formal suits or dresses. Even if these people were in formal dress and were known military or government personal they were all shouting at each other like school aged children as they tried to come to an effective conclusion for the meeting that had been called after recent attacks within many countries and cities around the world. These people came from many different countries around the world and they were all the government heads behind the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. At the moment, their biggest problem other than the increasing alien invasions that had been stopped by both the Doctor and Nightshade was Leatherback. The giant scaly ape was back after 15 years of being silent after the end of the second world war. On the edge of the table close to the smart board was the small projector that was projecting an image onto the smartboard. Scattered all over the table was paperwork that had been signed or needed to be sing by the people in the meeting room.

There was not just the round table in the room there was another table. This table was much smaller and could only have one or two people sitting at it. At the moment, there was only one person sitting at the table. This person's fashion was far different than the others in the room. They wore a Victorian styled pirate hat that had a red feather sticking out of the fabric as the hat covered her face. Wearing a black coat that covered a white shirt along with black trousers that were tucked into brown boats that may have been new had seen a lot of action. A cutlass was placed onto the surface of the table that was being used as a paper weight for the paper documents that they had.

"We must find Leatherback quickly! He is causing problems all around the world!" a United Nations delegate shouted at the other UN delegates that were gathered in the meeting room.

Another delegate stood up from where he was sitting at the round table. "This is what he did 15 years ago, that resulted in the deaths of two Japanese agents!" he said causing many of the senior delegates to nod their heads in agreement. "If I remember correctly they had a little boy who had just turned a month old when Leatherback committed that crime!" he continued causing more of the delegates to shout at what Leatherback had been doing since the end of the second world war.

A third delegate rose from her seat. "He would have killed that child if it was not for Nightshade and Edward!" she said looking to the lone seat at the corner of the room where Nightshade sat. "Please tell me, Nightshade that you are at least closer to capturing this monster before he kills again?" she asked Nightshade.

From where she was sitting, Nightshade had listened to the whole meeting. Grinding her teeth against each other, Nightshade looked at all the delegates that were gathered for the meeting. "We are getting closer on finding out what Leatherback is up to thanks to Julian's undercover work. But we have uncovered something bigger than Leatherback just attacking your world again!" she said to delegates keeping to her seat some distance away from the delegate table.

The second delegate who had spoken looked round over at Nightshade. "What have you found out? Has Leatherback teamed up with Loki and both are planning on invading the Earth again?" he asked glaring at Nightshade.

Nightshade kept on her seat as she looked over to the delegate who just spoken to her. "We have found out that Leatherback has formed an alliance with an unknown creature! The only thing that we have got is the name of this thing; Seth!" she said keeping to her seat. She noticed the shock looks coming from some the delegates that was gathered in the meeting room. "What?" she asked.

The African delegate rose from his seat. "You have not heard about all the history of our world? Have you Nightshade?! he asked looking at her.

"I am afraid that I have not had time to read up on your worlds history! I have been meaning to!" she replied shaking her head.

The African delegate walked to the computer that was connected to the projector that was showing a map of New York City with red circles marking where Leatherback had been attacking. The delegate was quick to get dismiss the map and go into the internet. Typing up a name the delegate clicked on a link and instantly the screen was filled with an image of something that looked like it had crawled from the Underworld. The creature wore armour like the armour an Egyptian Pharaoh would wear when he went to war. Holding two wicked blades in his hand the creature could do more damage than the sharp teeth that filled its mouth. Standing like a man the Egyptian god had the head of a creature that Nightshade nor any of the UN delegates were similar with.

"Is that Anubis?" asked a delegate as he looked at the projected image of the Egyptian god.

The African delegate took his seat again and shock his head. "I wish it was, but it is far worse than that!" he said looking at the projection of the creature that caused chaos in Egypt for centuries before he was banished by the High Priest Imhotep. "This is Seth, the Ancient Egyptian god of chaos! According to the legends that historians have found from ruins in Egypt said that Seth was the bringing of the end of the world. It also says that he ruled over the Kingdom of Egypt for a thousand years before he was overthrown by the other Gods and by a High Priest who has vanished into myths with no sign of his tomb being found!" the African delegate said as he looked up at the projection. "If Seth has returned he will need to find the Book of the Dead!" he finished looking back at the gathered delegates from around the world along with Nightshade who had made her way up to the big round table that they were all sitting around.

"What is this Book of the Dead?" a delegate asked he studied the picture of Seth.

"The Book of the Dead is a piece of work that holds all the ancient spells of the Ancient World and it is best known for bring the dead back to life!" Nightshade said from where she was standing behind the British delegate. The British and American delegates both looked at each other. This was when Nightshade would provide the rest of her knowledge to the gathered delegates. "Even I know about a long-lost book that was made from black gold!" she said when she saw the strange looks she was being given by the delegates from around the world. "But what I don't know is why Seth needs the Book of the Dead?" she asked the African delegate who had plenty of knowledge on the matter of Seth.

Taking his seat, the delegate who knew the most about Seth looked back at the shape shifter who was still standing behind the British delegates chair. "He needs it to retain his powers!" he said to her. Nightshade nodded her hat covered head at his words. Seeing that she understood what he was seeing he turned his attention back to the other delegates of the United Nations. "With that being said I think it is time we call this meeting at an end! I am sure that Nightshade and her team will be busy in trying to find the Book of the Dead along with dealing with Leatherback!" he said keeping to his seat as he spoke to the other gathered delegates from around the world.

"Agreed!" another delegate from across the table said from where she was sitting at the table. "Nightshade, please tell me that you can keep all of this under wraps. We cannot have news of an Ancient Egyptian god spreading chaos to reach the publics ears! It could cause panic and I think I speak for the rest of us that we do not want SHEILD or the Avengers to get involved after that mess that they made in New York City!" she said looking at Nightshade.

The delegates began to talk silently with each other as Nightshade approached the table that she had been sitting at for the past few hours. Grabbing her cutlass, she dragged it off the table before slinging a part of the belt over her right shoulder she continued to fasten the rest of the belt around her waist so her cutlass hung at her left hip. She listened to the delegates as they also stood up signalling the end of the meeting that she had to attend. Turning on her heels she found many of the delegates walking out. Some were for heading to get coffee before they went back to the airport to get a plane back to their own countries. Others were for staying in New York city for another few days before heading home. Nightshade would not have that comfort. She and Edward would not be returning to Scotland until they finally bring Leatherback in or if worse comes to the worse killed him. Something that she didn't want to do. But before she could do any of that could be done she would have to find Edward.


	15. Chapter 15

**I can't believe that it's the beginning of December already. This year has flown in. And am I the only one excited for Christmas so that I can get the new Captain America DVD?**

Chapter 15

Steve glared at the green skinned zombie who stood some distance away from him. The two had recovered after their brief fight against Leatherback and Seth. They had managed to get themselves to the kitchen of the apartment and were seeing to their wounds. Edward was holding a towel to his head. The clean cloth was already turning red from the open wound in his head that he had got from his fight with Seth. Steve on the other hand had a bag of ice on his arm after Leatherback had smashed his shield holding arm.

"Where have you been?" Steve asked still glaring at the zombie was slowly pulling the towel away from his head. The towel had become sticky from the blood that Edward had been trying to stop flowing from the blow to the head that Seth had given him in their fight that had only lasted for a matter of seconds before the god had whacked the alien away like he was nothing but a fly. He watched as Edward growled in pain when a part of the towel was not for leaving his head.

Edward was focusing on folding the towel rather than looking at Steve. "We thought that it was best that we stayed away when you resettled into the world! And besides we have all been busy!" he replied still finding the red stained towel more interesting that the angry Steve Rogers.

Steve flexed and clenched his fingers in his right hand as he got the blood pumping through the small veins. The ice bag was put into the sink that was by his side. "Start talking Edward! I want to know everything that has happened to the world when I went into the ice and I don't want you to miss anything!" Steve snarled still looking at Edward who was standing awkwardly in the apartment kitchen. "Right begin with what happened here with Leatherback and that man who was with him?" he asked Edward.

Edward only shrugged his shoulders as a response before putting the towel back to his head. "Leatherback vanished sometime after you went into the ice when you stopped the Red Skulls plans on destroying the world. He was not seen again for some time until 15 years ago, when he murdered to UNIT agents in Japan. He would have killed their new born child if it was not for us chasing him away. After that attack he went underground again!" Edward explained wincing again when he removed the towel from his head. "To answer your second question, we don't really know! But Julian has been able to get some information about him. He is called Seth and for some reason UNIT cannot find any records of him. Nightshade is hoping to find some information about him at the UN meeting that she's attending right now!" he replied.

"Steve!" shouted a voice that Edward did not know from outside the apartment in the corridor. Dropping the towel to the floor the zombie was prepared for the oncoming fight. Reaching for his axe that was still strapped to his back he felt the leather handle in his hands his grip got tighter as he prepared to bring it out. He would have whipped it out of its leather holdings if it was not for Steve given him the all clear signal. Accepting the super soldier's judgement, he let go of the axes handle feeling its full weight back on his back Edward stood tall and proud behind Steve.

Iron Man and Thor both rushed into the kitchen. Fully weaponised the two Avengers raised their weapons at Edward. "Move old man!" Stark shouted aiming his repulsers in his palms at Edward. Snarling behind his masked helmet he shouted at Steve again, "Move Steve! I don't want to shoot you by mistake!" he shouted as the room lit up by the lightning that was surrounding Thor's spinning hammer.

The repulsers groaned to life as they lit up his palm. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" he said in a low tone that Steve had not heard Stark speak in.

Steve looked behind him to see that Edward had not moved a single inch. He was glaring at the two Avengers with bored and tired eyes. He had lost a lot of blood from his head wound that Seth had given him during their short fight. Steve knew that Edward will want to get away from the apartment for his wounds to be seen to. Before Steve could register, Edward had shot past him and had punched Thor into the wall. Steve was not the only one to be shocked by Edward's quick reaction to the two Avengers coming into the apartment, Iron Man was also shocked at how quickly the alien could move that he didn't have any time to power up his repulsers to help Thor. Iron Man didn't have any time to process the next movement of the zombie. Edward having smashed Thor into the wall had turned his attention to Iron Man and had wrapped his arms around Tony's neck in a strong headlock. The zombie being much bigger and stronger than Stark was able to started crushing the armour of Iron Man. "You think you could have fought me, Cyberman?" Edward asked as he shoved Tony onto the ground. His booted foot slammed onto Tony's back.

Thor ran a hand through his hair something that was easy for him to do since his helmet had been knocked off from the force of the blow from the monster. Looking through golden locks he saw Steve trying to get the brute off of Stark. The creature had caused much damage to the armour from their one-sided attack. Rising to his feet he reached for his hammer. Instantly it was in his hand, but before he could through it at the attacker of three Avengers a cutlass was against his throat.

"I wouldn't do that, Asgardian!" snarled a feminine voice. They spoke in a Scottish accent and when Thor looked round at the holder of the cutlass he was surprised at what he saw. A young lady stood in Steve's apartment wearing what could have been described as pirate clothing. Her eyes were fixed onto him with her cutlass getting closer to his throat.

Dropping the hammer to the floor he raised his two hands in the air. He had not expected to find someone else coming into Steve's apartment after they heard of him being attacked. And he didn't want to pick a fight with a lady who had a zombie companion who could easily knock him to floor like the Hulk. "Please fair maiden-" he started but found the cutlass once again pressing against his throat.

"Don't call me that!" she replied in a cold voice. She removed the cutlass from his throat and Thor felt himself relax. "Now tell me what have you done here?" she asked keeping her cutlass close to his throat.

Thor looked at the stranger. "I would not hurt an ally of mine!" he said but soon regretted it when the cutlass was back against his throat. "Would you please lower your weapon!" he said keeping a calm voice as he looked at this stranger. She reminded him of Lady Sif who was still defending Asgard while he was on Midgard. Slowly the cutlass was lowered but she kept it in her hand. "I promise that I am no threat to you or anyone else in this world!" he said keeping his eyes on her.

Glaring at him Nightshade calculated what was the best course of action. She had heard of Thor of Asgard from the Doctor when they meet the first time at the UNIT HQ. "I sure hope so, Thor Odinson!" she snarled finally putting away her cutlass. She looked back at Edward. He was keeping Stark pinned but Steve was slowly talking him out of killing the armoured man. "Edward get off the ape!" she shouted at him before looking back at Thor. "I apologise for Edward and myself, Thor Odinson. My name is Nightshade!" she said holding out the hand that only seconds ago was holding her cutlass up at Thor's throat.

"I have heard about you Nightshade! I never thought I would meet you here on Earth!" he said taking her offered hand. The two of them shock hands until Nightshade released her grip and glared at Edward who was helping Tony Stark up to his feet.

"Edward! Report!" she snarled folding her arms across her chest as she took in the damage of both him and Steve.

Edward leaned against a cabinet as he regarded his friend along with the two strangers. "Leatherback and Seth! They were both here! For what reason, I don't know, but I have that feeling that something big is going to happen!" he replied to her question.

Nightshade was silent for a few moments as she thought of the next action to take in this matter. They couldn't go after Seth and Leatherback. They didn't know where they had gone after they had beaten up Edward and Steve as if they were nothing but school kids in the playground. And she didn't want to risk Edwards life when he was in such a bad state. No, she was stuck. She couldn't come up with a plan that could see Leatherback finally behind bars and Seth stopped before he could do any real damage. "Edward return to the UN headquarters and go and see a doctor to see to your wounds! I will join you once I get this finished with!" she said to Edward.

The zombie raised his hand and had opened his mouth when Nightshade snapped at him, "That is an order, Edward! I will call in Julian to help me track them. I want you to get to the HQ right now and I don't want to hear anything from you until I hear the report from the doctor!" she snapped pointing her index finger at Edward's chest.

The three Avengers could only watch as Nightshade shouted at Edward. They were more confused when Edward didn't say anything. He was taking all of Nightshade's shouting about not engaging an Egyptian God alone without proper backup. Then her focus shifted onto them. "Stay out of this! This is not your fight!" she snarled at them. She ignored Edward as he tried to get her attention. After a moment of him trying to get her attention she spun around to face him. "What?!" she asked narrowing her eyes even more.

"Nightshade!" Edward said as he pressed his cancelled the call that he had received from UNIT coming up to her. Seeing that he had her attention she continued, "Kate Steward!" he said as he got her attention along with the Avengers who were in the apartment. "She says that they have spotted Leatherback heading for the museum here in the city!" he said causing Steve to look at Nightshade.

"Leatherback is into human history?" he asked looking at the shape shifter who had taken human form.

"He is not that sort of beast, Rogers!" Edward said.

Nightshade nodded her head in agreement to what Edward had said. "He must be looking for something that he and Seth need for their plans!" she said looking at Steve. "I take it the museum has something on Ancient Egypt?" she asked him.

"I would suppose so!" he said which caused both Edward and Nightshade to race out of the apartment. Edward running towards the stairs while Nightshade morphed into a hawk and flew open the open window in the living room. Steve looked at the other two Avengers. Iron Man and Thor were both staring at him.

"Who were they?" Tony asked as the faceplate of his helmet lifted revealing his slightly bruised face.

Steve leaned against a cabinet in his kitchen that was used to hold classes. "Where can I start?" he asked himself as he remembered everything about the two Argentix's who were now working with the UN.

Thor spoke out, "How is it that you know Nightshade?" he asked the super soldier.

"I meet both Edward and Nightshade when I was fighting against HYDRA and the Red Skull!" Steve started to explain as he looked at the two Avengers who had burst into his apartment well after Leatherback and Seth had left his apartment after trashing it in their fight against him and Edward. "Those two fought alongside the Howling Commandos in nearly every battle that we fought in the Eastern Front in our campaign against HYDRA!" finished Steve looking out of the window that Nightshade as a hawk had flown out of.

Tony and Thor both looked at each other. "From what Steve, has told us and from what I have heard about Nightshade is that they can be trusted as valid allies!" Thor said as he looked back at Steve. "But please tells us who is it that attacked you in your place of residence if it was not Edward like we had suspected?" he asked Steve who was seeing to checking his wrist after it was sprained in his fight with Leatherback.

"A brute called Leatherback along with Seth!" Steve replied as he walked away from where he was leaning against the cabinet.

Tony and Thor both stepped to the side as Steve walked past them towards his small bedroom in his apartment. "What are you for doing old man?" Tony shouted at him.

Steve did not respond for a couple of minutes, but when he came out of his bedroom he was in his uniform. His shield that was resting on the wall just outside his apartment that was right beside the kitchen was waiting silently for him to pick it up. The shield was picked up and strapped to his shoulders. "I'm going to help them!" he said as he walked towards the door.

He was stopped by Thor saying, "I will assist and I am sure that I speak for Iron Man!" he said following him out of the apartment before Tony or Steve could do anything to deter the Asgardian from his thoughts.

Iron Man knowing that he would not win in trying to get Thor to change his mind followed them out of Steve's apartment. "I'll have the other Avengers meet us at the museum and tell them to wait for us to get there!" he said as his faceplate clamped back into position over his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Natural History Museum of New York City was a grand building that was built in 1890 and was one of the biggest museums in the world. Its grand walls had seen its fair share of history since it had been built. Within the walls was a rich assortment of history. Within the walls was the bones of long extinct animals from dinosaurs to early man before they discovered fire and made the wheel. There was relics from the Ancient World from China, Egypt, Rome and South America. There was also within the walls more recent history that had happened in the world. There were the uniforms of the American Civil War to some weapons from that war. There was also some weapons and maps from the two World Wars along with the names of the young men from New York who had travelled to Europe in both wars.

The receptionist in the beginning of her shift had thought the day would be like any other day. She would go in to work about 8:30 in the morning to get her desk set up and to drink the hot chocolate that she had bought from the Starbucks across the road. That was her morning routine before she started her shift. She had thought that once that was finished the day would be quite after that until the back of her shift which would be around 2pm so that her workmate could start his shift.

But that was the case for today. She had not even sat at her desk when a big monster had smashed his way into the main floor of the museum. Ducking underneath the table she held her hot chocolate close as the gorilla stomped over the floor. His big feet and knuckles that he walked on made such horrible noises as he stalked closer to where she was hiding. Holding her breathe she prayed that one of the Avengers would come in through the doors that the monster had probably destroyed. Holding her breath, she nearly made a noise when she heard someone else walk into the museum.

"Leatherback you know what you have to do here?" asked a well-educated voice that had a strong German accent.

A grunt was heard and the receptionist ducked deeper under her desk. She had to hold her hand across her mouth when she saw a massive foot slam into the floor only a few feet away from her head. She could see the grey foot through the legs of her office chair that was ducked in close to her table.

"I understand! Keep the heroes focused on me while you go to London to find your book!" came the reply from the brutish monster. The monster that had not yet seen her.

The receptionist held her hot chocolate close to her. She hoped that they didn't see the steam coming from the warm drink. The warm drink that she drank to wake her up in the early morning.

"Good, now see to it that you do not fail me!" the man said before he walked away. The receptionist heard the clicking of his shoes against the laminated floor as he walked through the chaos with little care. He just reached the door before he was simple gone. He had not even gone through the door. He was just simple gone.

Leatherback snorted which caused the museum worker to duck even further under the table. Leatherback stomped out of the main lobby of the museum leaving the receptionist alone under the table who took a deep breath out when the danger was passed. Rising from her hiding spot she picked up her hot chocolate. Placing the hot drink onto her desk she sorted out her uniform that had got messed up from her hiding under her desk. Picking up her hot chocolate she was about to take a drink out of it but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm. The hot drink was dropped to the floor from the reaction and the hot liquid was splattered across the polished laminated floor. She hadn't even had a chance to drink the hot chocolate this morning and it was already on the floor. She wasn't even given a warning when a warm hand covered her mouth to keep her silent. She struggled to get out of the persons grip only to find the grip getting tighter.

"What are you doing here?" came the voice of the person who was holding her. He had and English accent and as he spoke his grip got tighter.

Grapping the man's hand she tried to force it off her mouth so that she could speak. "Edward, let her go! If you have your hand over her mouth she won't be able to speak!" came another voice. This time it was a female voice with a Scottish accent. The newcomer walked up to the receptionists view and stopped before her. Nightshade nodded her head at Edward who instantly let her go. Studying the museum worker who had seen enough already in the morning Nightshade gave Edward a hand gesture for him to stay behind her. She didn't want to freak the women out. "If I were you I would take the day off! I am sure your boss will understand after seeing the news later today! So maybe you could go to a café here in the city or see a friend! I am sure Christmas is coming up and it might be wise to start shopping for that!" she said to the worker who was trembling. "Well on you go! I can tell that you don't want to be here any longer than you need to be!" she said shooing the women away.

Standing her ground, she faced the other women who was wearing the strange hat. "Not until you tell me what is going on, ma'am!" she said in the best calm voice she could muster for what she had already been through. She had learned how to speak to people in a calm voice from so many years of working as a receptionist at a busy museum.

Nightshade looked at Edward who only shrugged as he kept standing behind the museum worker. "Animal control!" was all she said before she turned on her heel. "Now go and do something far better than asking us how we do our job!" she shouted over her shoulder as she walked away and followed the destruction that Leatherback had left in his wake as he went to get something.

"You don't look like animal controllers!" she shouted at Nightshade before she walked out of sight at the archway that lead to the Ancient Empires of the World.

Nightshade stopped suddenly as she looked back round to face the women who had questioned her. "Edward see to it that she finds the door out and then join me once that is done!" she said to Edward before turning back to catch up with Leatherback.

"But what happens if she keeps coming in?" Edward asked as he took the workers shoulders as he lead her towards the door.

"Then keep doing it until she gets bored! Humans have short attention spans! Trust me after an hour of doing it she will be bored and would have gone home!" came the reply from further down the corridor.

Edward stopped but his grip on the worker didn't loosen. "An hour! How could anyone do that?" he asked himself before pushing her onward again. He had never done anything that lasted more than an hour. The doors were just right before them when the receptionist finally broke free. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked as she spun around to face him. Upon seeing what he looked like she was already running out of the door and into the street. Groaning to himself and shaking his head at the usual response that he got from humans he ran after Nightshade. Little did he know that the receptionist had pecked her head through the door that he had left unlocked. She watched as the zombie wearing military uniform ran into the corridor that went straight to the Ancient Egyptian section of the museum.

Looking over her shoulder as if expecting another monster to appear she made her mind up. Stepping through the open door she tiptoed in. She never expected to ever want to go back into work when someone told her to leave, but this sort of thing never happened to her very much. She had been working when that alien army had dropped out of the sky that the Avengers fought. She could only take cover with the other workers of the museum along with any visitors while that fight was going on just outside. But this time she was going to see what was going on. Bringing out her phone from her jackets pocket and checked that it had plenty of battery before she sneaked towards the Ancient Egyptian section of the museum. Her heals clicked against the laminated floor until she had enough that she took them off. Her feet that were only covered in her tights slipped all over the place as she tiptoed closer to the Ancient Egyptians. She always found this place scary. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the two Mummies that they had on display. It may have also been the other items that they had on display especially that letter that was supposedly written by the High Priest Imhotep.

Coming to a corner she slowed down. She was not in any hurry to come face to face with the scaly monster and the zombie too quickly. She had seen a lot of the Walking Dead TV series to know what to do when a zombie was close by. She was prepared to call the police who may call the Avengers. She also didn't want to come face to face with that monster who had first appeared with that German man. The lady who was with them was something else. She didn't look to old, maybe somewhere in her late teens or even in her early twenties. Maybe she was older than she looked, and she wanted to ask how she kept good care of her skin when dealing with zombies and monsters.

Keeping her back against the wall she slowly walked towards the first display of the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. Looking past, the pillar that supported the ceiling many feet above her head she was not expected to see what she saw. A giant scaly gorilla stood tall and proud before the zombie and the young women. The two had brought out their weapons. The girl had a cutlass that was painted night black while the zombie held a massive axe in both hands. The two were circling around the monster waiting for the right moment to strike. The receptionist ducked in behind one of the exhibits as she got her phone out again. Activating her camera, she set it to record and angled it towards the three fighters.

Leatherback stood in the middle as the two Argentix's circled around him like a couple of sharks. "Nightshade, I see that you have hardly changed!" he sneered when Nightshade was in front of him. His cracked lips formed a smiled when Nightshade hissed through bared teeth, something that humans didn't do. "I take it the years have been got to you?" he asked just before she disappeared behind him and Edward was before him. "Ah, Edward! How is my friend! I hope there is no bad feelings for you losing your fight against Seth?" he sneered at Edward only for him to growl at him. "Well you two are in such bad moods today!" he laughed unaware of the camera filming them and posting it live on Facebook.

Nightshade stopped when she returned to being in front of Leatherback, while Edward had taken a step back to prevent him from getting away again. "Stop playing this game, Leatherback! We are both tired of your game! Where is Seth and what is his plans!" she hissed at Leatherback.

Leatherback sneered at Nightshade. Baring his sharp teeth at her he looked down at her. "This is a game Nightshade. You have to solve the riddle that Seth has given you and once you have solved the riddle you will be a step closer to defeating him!" he replied still showing his sharp teeth at her.

"Enough of this!" Edward snapped as he raised his axe preparing to strike Leatherback. The axe got stuck in Leatherback's back as the giant gorilla screamed in pain. This was enough for Nightshade to leap in. Her cutlass sliced through the top layer of skin. The ape tried to swipe at her back Nightshade had already moved out of the way. With Leatherback focused on Nightshade Edward could wipe out his axe from Leatherback's back.

Leatherback screamed in pain when the axe was ripped from his exposed back. Swinging round to smash Edward only to find that he was gone and soon he found Nightshade's cutlass cut up his spine. Hissing in pain he found Edward where Nightshade was only a matter of seconds ago. The zombies green fist smashed into his face causing Leatherback to take a few steps back from the force.

Edward and Nightshade came back to standing next to each other.

Leatherback regained his balance before glaring at the two. Baring his sharp teeth at them he started bashing his hands against his chest. He was about to run towards them when a hammer smashed into his chest sending him crashing into the wall behind him. The hammer shot past Edward forcing him to duck to avoid getting another head wound.

"Avengers Assemble!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Avengers Assemble!"

Captain America along with Iron Man and Thor all stood in a line close to each other. Their arrival to the museum had given Edward and Nightshade the time that they needed to recover from their fight against Leatherback. The three Avengers had followed Nightshade and Edward to the museum and had arrived just in time to help them to defeat Leatherback. Standing his ground Steve couldn't help but stare at Leatherback. The scaly gorilla had been in many of his nightmares when he awoke from being frozen in the ice.

"Ah Captain America! How is the arm?" Leatherback sneered bearing his sharp teeth at the super soldier. His beady eyes narrowed onto the super solider. In the corner of his eyes he saw Edward and Nightshade both reaching for their weapons again, but where not making any other move against him.

Steve stood his ground. He instantly held his right arm as Leatherback had spoken about his arm. The arm that was still tender from where it was broken by Leatherback back in his apartment. Even with the pain Steve was still holding his shield. He needed to have some way to defend himself from Leatherback. The one who had helped the Red Skull almost to achieve his goal in destroying the world so that he could make his new world. "It has been better!" Steve responded back at Leatherback which caused the gorilla to make a strange noise that he could only think of was a laugh. The noise was stopped when Leatherback started to run towards him.

The super solider raised his shield when Leatherback made his sudden move. He had expected to feel the full strength of the attack but nothing came. Looking over the edge of his shield Captain America saw that both Edward and Thor holding Leatherback's arms and keeping him still as Iron Man and Nightshade both attacked. Iron Man hovered in the air shooting at the brute with his repulsers, while Nightshade slashed at his exposed stomach with her cutlass. Watching the Avengers and Nightshade and Edward working together spurred him into action. In a fluid motion of habit and experience Captain America threw his shield at Leatherback's face when both Nightshade and Iron Man were clear.

Catching his shield in his left hand, the hand that was not hurt from his fight with Leatherback, Captain America prepared to through it again at the monster. He watched from where he was standing as both Iron Man and Nightshade took turns on attacking Leatherback as Thor and Edward held him back. When it was clear Captain America threw his shield. This time it was not at Leatherback's face it was at his wounded chest and stomach. Catching his shield again, Steve watched as Leatherback roared in pain from the pain of his open wounds. He tried to make a move, but Edward and Thor were holding him back with all their strength. Seeing that Leatherback was about to break free from their hold Captain America made his move.

Captain America threw his shield back at Leatherback but this time something new happened. The shield did not reach its target. Leatherback had gotten wise to their tactics and was no longer allowing them to continue with it. With a mighty roar that caused the hidden the receptionist to get closer to the floor of where she was hiding as she kept filming the battle in secret. Steve nor the two keeping him at bay didn't have time to comparand what he was about to do. Both Thor and Edward were flung into Nightshade and Iron Man by Leatherback.

Looking at the four grounded heroes before looking back at Leatherback who was between him and his shield. "Are you looking for something, Captain America?" Leatherback asked him when he became aware of what he was looking at.

Returning his attention back to the Avengers he noted that Thor was on top of Nightshade while Edward had landed on top of Iron Man. They were all not going to be moving for some time. Leatherback had made sure of that when he flung both Thor and Edward at Iron Man and Nightshade. Returning hid attention back to Leatherback he balled his fists, ready to fight him. "What are you doing here, Leatherback? What is yours and Seth's gain?" he asked seeing Iron Man stir from under Edward's dead weight. Steve was prepared to run should Leatherback lunge at him. He hoped that if he kept stalling him it would give Iron Man and Thor the time to either recover from being flung by Leatherback or ending up underneath an alien zombie.

He watched as Leatherback started to look him down from head to feet. His dark beady eyes narrowing when they returned to his face. "What is the gain?" Leatherback asked baring his teeth even more at the super soldier. "I will tell you the gain of Seth's plan human! He wants all of you to be in your rightful place! Bowing to him once again! Something that was denied to him by the High Priest of Osiris 3000 years ago!" Leatherback replied as he raised his massive hands above his head. "And with your death it will make his plan so much easier!" he roared as he brought down his fists. His intentions were clear to Captain America. He was going to squash him, and without his shield he was sure that he would not survive the attack. Even knowing this, he still stood his ground. He was not going to let this monster get the better of him and make him afraid of standing his ground.

The fists came down quickly and Steve kept standing in his spot. Blue eyes narrowed onto black beady eyes. Steve didn't move even when he heard the hum of repulsers charging up. He was keeping Leatherback focused on him as Iron Man prepared to fire a shot that would allow him the chance to get his shield to have a fighting chance against Leatherback. The fist was just above him when Iron Man took the chance to shoot the scaly monster repeatedly until Leatherback sell back onto his back. Steve dashed to the wall where his shield was embedded and with a sharp tug it came free as Iron Man continued to fire at Leatherback.

Captain America's shield being back in its normal place was the que for Iron Man to stop his assault on Leatherback. Hovering above the ground the armoured human kept his hands raised so his repulsers were locked onto Leatherback as he slowly got back his feet. They were down one Avenger and the two who had been fighting Leatherback for years were still out for the count. But they still outnumbered him two to one.

"Leatherback, stand down!" Captain America shouted readying his shield to throw at Leatherback.

Leatherback started to laugh at Captain America. "Have we missed a joke?" Iron Man shouted from where he was hovering above the ground and beside Captain America.

"I am not the problem little man. I am just the smokescreen for the real problem!" Leatherback sneered at the two standing Avengers.

"Seth!" Steve said to himself more than anything. He had heard that name a few times already. He had heard this morning from the man himself. He had heard it from Edward when he explained the best he could on what they had been doing since the last time he had seen them. From what he heard and saw of Seth he knew he was bad news. He was even worse than Loki and the Red Skull. He was a god of chaos not tricks and he craved war. And was more determined than Loki had ever been. Captain America knew that they had to stop him.


	18. Chapter 18

**To let you all know this chapter will have a lot of violence in it as Seth finally gets his powers back. If you have any preferences to what Seth's powers should be please let me and I will include them.**

Chapter 18

London. A city that had been growing since the Roman Empire and it was still growing. This was his destination. The last time he had been in London was when it was still nothing but a small settlement that was helping the Romans to expand their empire up into Scotland, which didn't work out to well for them. But now it was a thriving modern city. If he had a choice he would not have come to London, but his time was running up. There was a reason why he had come to London himself rather than sending Leatherback was because he was interested on what lay within the museum of natural history. He was getting back his book. The book that was stolen by Osiris's High Priest, Imhotep. And he didn't trust Leatherback on getting what the book if he knew the real power of the Book of the Dead.

Seth stopped just before the steps that lead up to the British Natural Museum. The building was an impressive building like the museum in New York. It was an old building with columns that supported its roof. Statues of lions sat outside the museum as if they were guarding it. Seth looked up the steps that lead to the front door. Having taken over the human body he could walk through the streets of London without anyone looking at him strangely and he was under UNITS radar. Wearing a suit and tie Seth walked up the steps to the museums grand doors.

Curling his lip, he couldn't help but glare at the sight before him. Humans were all over the place. Children were playing and laughing between the exhibits. Students talked with each other as they looked at what the museum had to show to them, some students even had a cup of something hot or just a bottle Cola or any other drink. Glaring at the site of so many humans in one room he didn't notice two things. He didn't notice a tour guide approaching him from her desk and didn't notice a young man with snow white hair approaching him from the opposite direction to the tour guide.

"Hello, sir?" asked the tour guide as she stopped before him causing Seth to be startled for a few moments before glaring at the women in the black dress with a white scarf around her neck. "I am sorry that I startled you!" she said seeing his startled look. "Are you alright? Or do you need some help?" she asked as the snow white haired man walked towards the tour guide and Seth.

Seth was quickly to come out of his shock, but before he could answer the white-haired man had spoken. "Excuse me, miss? Can you point me in the direction of the Ancient Egypt sector?" he asked in an English accent. He didn't notice the glare that Seth was given him from being so close to him.

The tour guide smiled. "Just down that corridor past the Rome section!" she replied pointing down the corridor. She smiled at the man as he thanked her before walking in that direction. She then looked back at Seth, "Can I help you, sir?" she asked in that cheerful tone of hers. The tone that annoyed him.

Seth looked back at the women in the dress. "No thank you, miss!" he said keeping his calm even if he was so close to a human being and they were not even bating an eyelash at who and what he was. To her he was just a German accented man in a suit and tie. He was just another face in the crowd of faces. "I was just looking around! Thank you!" he said smiling at her before walking towards the section where the snow white haired man was going.

The tour guide smiled after him, "Just shout if you need anything, Mister!"

Walking down the corridor that was filled with antiques from the ancient world Seth kept his eyes forward. The Romans had been a great military might in the beginning but something changed that brought down their downfall. Something like him and his brothers when they ruled the world. He remembered all those heroes from way back in his time and there were still heroes even after thousands of years. It was because of them and his own family that he was forced to walk the earth like a human being. Slowly it changed from Ancient Rome to Ancient Egypt.

Statues of old gods lined the walk way. Men with animal heads looked down at Seth with judgemental eyes as he walked towards an exhibit. Their painted eyes watched him as he slowly got closer to the exhibit. The exhibit that was showing off his book. The book that Red Skull had gotten for him when it was discovered in the 1920s. The golden book was on display behind a sheet of glass like a lot of other things in the museum. The glass caught his reflection as he looked down at the book. His book. The book that had all his darkest spells in their pages. The spells that can cause draughts and famine along with raise the dead. Gentle placing his fingers on the glass he became aware that he was not alone. There was someone else in the section of the museum that he had forgotten about. Growling to himself for forgetting the snow white haired man he turned on his heels to find nothing. There was no one behind him.

Returning his attention back to the Golden Book he got the sense of being watched again. Growling again Seth spun around hoping to face the human, but again found nothing. The sound of something being opened followed by the clanking sound as something was being closed followed. Huffing and snorting Seth returned his attention back to the case that held his book. He had to look away from the box and back again. His book was gone and so was the key that had been beside it.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge!" a voice came from somewhere in the room. Seth looked around the room. All he could see in the room was the statues of his brothers and sisters along with a sarcophagus that was still closed and bore no name. Narrowing his eyes, he caught movement somewhere in the shadows.

"Show yourself!" he shouted.

The stranger stepped out of the shadows with the golden book in one hand and the key in the other hand. Seth studied him for a moment. His snow-white hair seemed wet and had been styled into a series of spikes. He wore a black t-shirt that had a wolf head on it. His blue jeans were held into place by a brown belt. The belt not only held his jeans up it also kept an old styled pistol in place at his side. To finish his strange style that he was still getting use to was red converse.

Julian placed the book on the floor and kicked it behind him so that it was behind him so that Seth would have to get past him. His blue eyes focused on Seth's strange yellow eyes. "I take it you need the Book of the Dead for some reason, Seth! Or you wouldn't dare come out in braw daylight to mingle with us the lowly humans?" Julian snarled as he kept a good distance away from Seth. The god in the human body snarled in response to the werewolf's question. Julian only ignored the response from Seth. "Seth just surrender! UNIT is on its way!" he finished as his eyes slowly turned yellow as he allowed the wolf out of its cage. He could already feel his muscles and bones beginning to pop and grow as he waited for the change to happen. He also felt faster and stronger and he hoped that that was enough to allow UNIT to time to get here along with send a message to New York City for Nightshade.

Seth's glare hardened at Julian, and it only got harder when he noticed his eyes changing colour. "You are not human? Are you?" he asked looking down at Julian in a noble way. "Tell me, what are you?" he asked again in a voice that was slowly becoming more animalistic, but unlike Julian he could not transform into the Set animal not until he read from the Book of the Dead.

The werewolf growled and bared his teeth that were now becoming sharp fangs. "I was never human!" Julian growled as his fingernails became black claws. With a violent twist of his neck Julian was transformed. The white werewolf towered above Seth with a muzzle filled with sharp teeth. His yellow eyes narrowed into Seth's narrow eyes. Clicking his long claws against each other they made a horrible noise that was joined by the growl that emanated deep from his throat. His clawed feet burst through his converse. His black clawed toed clicked against the floor of the museum.

Seth had to take a step back. He had never seen such a quick transformation before. Not even he or even Horus could transform that fast. He knew Anibus was quick at transforming but this was not a jackal like the God of Death this was a Wolf from the North. "So, I am not the only one!" Seth snarled up at Julian whose ears flicked backwards at the sound of stomping. "Tell me, brother? Why are you fighting for the humans? Why not come and join me as we take over the world with the humans being at our feet?" he asked also hearing the noise of men shouting and running. He looked at the Book of the Dead that was on the floor behind the fully transformed Werewolf. He had to find a way to get pass Julian. "Come with me brother and I shall teach you things that you have not been taught!" he said in a calm voice in hopes of getting the werewolf to change sides.

He was taken aback when the werewolf let out a blood chilling howl. The howl echoed all over the museum causing people in the reception area to run away in fear and it was the signal that UNIT soldiers needed to rush to where Julian was. Rifles in hand and ready the squad of soldiers knew what they were rushing into. They knew that this man was not human. They had already fought against aliens already from the Cybermen and the Daleks along with the Zygons just recently.

Seth looked back at Julian. "Why did you do that? The humans will be coming here to kill you?" he asked glaring at the white furred werewolf. He was glad that he didn't have any of his powers. He could blend in as a normal human as the soldiers dealt with Julian. He was confused when the UNIT soldiers appeared beside Julian. Their rifles were not aimed at the wolf but at him. He took a step back but found out that there was more UNIT soldiers behind him.

Julian folded his clawed hands over his chest. "My mother was a human, Seth!" Julian snarled back as the soldiers prepared to fire. "Now Seth end this before it truly begins. I am sure Nightshade will be happy to help you to get to another world where there are others like you!" he said before looking at his furry paws, "like us!" he finished knowing what he was. "But please this does not need to end in a bad way!" he pleaded raising both his paws in the air signalling the UNIT soldiers to be ready for any sudden movement.

Seth looked around at the gathered soldiers and the werewolf. "You are betraying your own brothers, _Wolf_!" he snarled as the tattoos that covered his arms began to glow through the material of his suit. "Now I shall be taking back my book!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He ran towards Julian faster than the werewolf could comprehend. The soldiers began to shoot at Seth but all their shoots where missing him. Whacking Julian across the muzzle he sent the werewolf crashing into three UNIT soldiers. The three men and the werewolf were on the floor before they even knew what was happening. Seth picked up the Book of the Dead. Two UNIT soldiers started firing at him but the bullets didn't even touch his body. He may not have had all his powers but he was still able to protect his weak human body, the body that he had for the past 70 years.

Grabbing the golden key that was on the floor Seth began to unlock the Book of the Dead. The golden plated book opened to a page written in an even older language than the Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. Seth began to read the incantation from the page of the Book of the Dead.

Julian slowly got back to his feet. Clawed hand on his head he looked back over at Seth. "Someone call Nightshade! Tell her that we need backup right now!" he called to a UNIT soldier to the far side of the room. He watched the solider run out of the room with the radio in his hands. He hoped that Nightshade and Edward could get back to London from New York City in time so that he didn't have to face Seth on his own. The sound of someone laughing caused the Werewolf to look back at Seth. Julian along with the still standing UNIT soldiers took a step back at what they saw. The tattoos that covered Seth's body were glowing a bright gold and his yellow eyes had become like those of an animal and glowed with rage and anger.

Seth bared his teeth at the transformed werewolf. "That will do you no good, dog!" he hissed as his knuckles cracked and black claws grew out of his nails as his own transformation over took him. With the snapping of his jaws his head transformed. A muzzle broke out filled with sharp teeth. His head deformed into the head of the Set animal. Long ears like a desert fox and a long snout longer than the werewolf. Its fur was a dark grey and his red eyes narrowed at the yellow eyes of Julian. "Behold my true form, my brother!" Seth snarled showing sharp claws and teeth at Julian. The Wereset was bigger than the Werewolf by a good foot.

"I am not impressed!" Julian snarled back at Seth pulling his ears back. The Werewolf was prepared for Seth when the Set animal leapt at him. Seth's claws were sharper for the leather padding of Julian's armour to handle and Julian felt those claws racking against his flesh. Julian roared in pain as he started to kick Seth's exposed stomach.

Seth staggered back a few steps dropping the Book of the Dead to the floor. Growling again he showed his yellow teeth at Julian, but he just returned the growl with a strange noise as he also showed his teeth that were in much better condition than Seth's teeth. Seth ran up to Julian. Taking massive strides, it only took him to large steps to get the werewolf. With all the force from the giant strides Seth crashed into Julian causing the white furred werewolf to crash into the ground with a loud smack. With Julian cornered Seth slashed at the werewolf's exposed stomach that was not covered by the leather padding that he wore under his clothes. "Are you impressed yet, brother?! Seth snarled as he placed a massive clawed hand onto Julian's head and grabbing his fur.

Julian growled in reply but got a swipe in the face for that response. It wasn't long for Seth to start ranting about how he was better than any other Werecreature and anything else in the world and Julian took his chance. Kicking Seth's bare stomach hard enough to force him to land in a heap a few inches away from the werewolf.

Julian got back to his feet. He was badly wounded from that assault from Seth. Panting and gasping Julian didn't notice the sound of someone shouting from the black sarcophagus. "Not bad!" he said as Seth got back to his feet shacking his massive head, "For an old man!" he said as Seth punched him across his muzzle. Julian recovered just a few seconds after that punch and saw another punch coming his way. The fist was a few inches away from his face when he turned into a shadow. The fist went through the shadowy form and before Seth knew what was going on Julian was coming back to punch at him.

Julian took Seth's stunned shock as the means to punch him even more. Julian punched and he clawed at Seth's exposed face. Turning into a shadow before swiping at Seth he kept moving and attacking. To Seth he was just a white blur of teeth and claws.

"Julian, Nightshade and Edward along with the Avengers are on their way!" the UNIT solider shouted causing Julian to get distracted from Seth as the werewolf focused on him.

Seth seeing Julian stopping his attack punched the Werewolf across his muzzle. Julian landed on the floor and Seth landed on top of him as if they were wrestlers. "You lose, brother! But I have never seen one of us being able to turn into a living shadow!" Seth said as he clamped his claw hands onto Julian's throat. "Now give me that ability!" he snarled as his free hand got closer to Julian's furry chest.

Julian's yellow eyes widened when he saw two sharp claws get closer to his chest. Growling Julian tried to wiggle his way out of Seth's hold.

"Do not struggle, brother! It is clear that I deserve this power of yours!" Seth snarled when I saw Julian struggle. "I am Seth the God of Chaos and the true leader of all Werecreatures!" Seth shouted to himself more than Julian. That was when the lid of the sarcophagus was thrown off its hinges and crashed into the wall across from where it was. The two Werecreatures turned around to face the Mummy. The Mummy roared before it lunged at Seth and whacking Julian out of the way. The werewolf knew that things had just got even more complicated as the Mummy and the Wereset started their new fight against each other. The last thing that Julian saw before he blanked out was the Mummy sending Seth crashing into a statue of an Egyptian God with a rams head.


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope everyone had an excellent Christmas and hope that you all got what you asked for.**

Chapter 19

The Moonray landed just outside the museum in London. Its systems shut down as the landing clamps clamped into place. With a hiss the door at the side lifted opened allowing Steve Rogers still in his Captain uniform to step out of the jet. He was followed by Nightshade. Jumping down the final few steps Steve looked at the problem that was London was facing. Soldiers wearing black uniforms stood outside the museum. They were not fazed by the suddenly appearing alien jet that landed just in front of them. These soldiers were making sure that no one got entrance into it until the problem was resolved.

The problem was Seth. The Demigod had finally made his move when they were all focused on Leatherback back in New York. He and Nightshade were only able to get to London thanks to the other Avengers arriving to help Iron Man and Thor. Edward also stayed in New York to help the UNIT forces to transport Leatherback to a UNIT facility outside of New York City just before Nick Fury arrived. It was hard for him to believe that that only happened a few moments after he and Nightshade left for London.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Nightshade bringing out her sword. Following suit, he grabbed his shield from where it was strapped to his back. The two were ready for what they faced within the museum. Nodding his head, he followed Nightshade up the stairs and towards the doors of the museum. The doors were closed with two UNIT soldiers standing on either side of one door. The two UNIT soldiers opened the doors for the two of them allowing them entry into the deserted museum. The reception area that not too long ago was filled with people was empty with nearly all the lights turned on.

"Where do we look?" Nightshade asking as he looked at everything that she could see from where she was standing.

Steve looked back at her. He kept forgetting that she was not from their world. "What did you find out about Seth from that meeting you were attending to this morning?" he asked when they started to hear strange noises coming from one end of the museum. The noises were animalistic from snarls and growls but there was also shouting in a long dead language that he did not understand.

Nightshade looked back at him. She was still holding onto her cutlass tightly ready to defend herself should Seth suddenly spring up out of nowhere. "I was told by the African delegate that Seth was the Ancient Egyptian god of Chaos. He was close to taking over the world if it was not for the works of some high priest at the time of taking his source of power away from him: The Book of the Dead!" she replied as Steve walked over to the reception desk. "What are you hoping to find there, Rogers? I am pretty sure that you do not know how to get on to their system!" she said when he sat on the leather chair behind the desk and began to rifle through the draw at the desk. He brought out a map of the museum.

Steve unfolded the map on the desk. Moving the keyboard of the computer to the side so that he could see everything on the map without it being crumpled. The map was basic. Nothing like the detailed maps of Europe that he got when he was over there during the war. It showed the layout of the museum and all the exhibits. "You said Ancient Egypt, right?" he asked her focusing on the Ancient Egyptian exhibit.

Nightshade stood beside him also looking at the map. "Does the museum happen to have the Book of the Dead on display?" she asked him as he read the small written about what was on display.

"It doesn't say. They just have a Golden Book and a black coffin!" he replied looking back at her. "The book might be the book of the dead and it won't hurt to check out!" he said rising from his seat only to be shoved down to the floor by Nightshade who had also ducked underneath the desk. Steve looked over at her. Her sword was lying flat on the floor almost hidden in the shadows that formed under the table. "What was that all about?" he asked only for the response from Nightshade was her telling him to be quiet. She then looked past a leg of the table to see what was going on. "What is it?" he asked keeping his voice low as Nightshade watched what was going on out in the floor.

Nightshade looked back round at Steve. "We're not alone! It might be a UNIT soldier but I am not taking any chances from hearing what Seth done to you and Edward back in New York!" she said reaching for her cutlass. She went back to watching the hallway ready to jump out at the sign of trouble.

"You think you can defeat me, Imhotep!" snarled a voice. The voice that not long ago was the voice of a well-educated young German man, but now it sounded like it came from some beast with sharp teeth. "I'll tell you one thing I am not letting you take away my book again!" the voice snarled as something impacted against the table that Steve and Nightshade were hiding behind. "I see that for your trouble you were put through one of my curses! How ironic?!" the voice boomed again. Again, something was smashed into the table. Steve had to roll out of the way of a leg before it got any closer to his hand.

A second voice then spoke out, "I was able to defeat you once before, Seth and I will do it again! I will burn this body that you have created and feet it to the Devourer!"

Seth began to laugh as he forced Imhotep back into the edge of the table. "Why do you continue to fight against me, Imhotep? You know it is only a matter of time before I rule this world with humans in chains and at my feet!" Seth snarled as he dropped the Mummy onto the ground before kicking his stomach with a clawed foot. The Wereset was about to kick the Mummy again but this time something impacted against the back of his head. Snarling he turned around to come face to face with Captain America who had caught his trusted shield. He bared his sharp teeth completely forgetting about what was behind him. He roared in pain when something sharp and cold racked through his back. He swirled around to face a one eyed skeletal tiger. The tiger roared revealing sharp teeth like the saber toothed tiger. The tiger stalked closer to the Wereset that towered well above it but it didn't seem fazed about the height difference.

Seth spun back round to face Captain America just in time to see a fist coming towards his face. He didn't have any time to move out of the way or block the attack. The fist of the super solider was much stronger than he thought. A tooth came flying out of his gums and he couldn't help but rub his tongue on his gum that was now missing a tooth. Growling at Captain America he allowed the Mummy to roar at him. A blizzard of flying insects flew out of his mouth surrounding the Demigod. Seth roared as he tried to swat the flies out of his eyes and mouth. The annoying insects allowed the UNIT soldiers that were within the museum to surround the Wereset.

Steve watched as Seth slowly got smaller as the beast that he was slowly receded back into its cage. His dark fur went back into his skin that slowly went back to pink with the tattoos still visible. As soon as Seth was once again human two UNIT soldiers grabbed his arms and forced them to his back. They then pushed him so that he was facing the ground and in no position to defend himself even with all his powers. Another UNIT soldier came with cuffs that were not of human design. The cuffs were Dalek in origin, able to hold back a raging Silurian or even a Time Lord known as the Doctor. Nightshade had nicked the cuffs the last time that she had been a prisoner of Davorus during the Time War. Seth was then escorted out of the museum and to the waiting Moonray that was waiting to take the Demigod to take him to one of UNITs Black Archive underneath the Tower of London.

They had caught Seth. The thing who had been behind the Red Skulls beginning and end. Steve thought that Seth would have put up more of a fight than he did. He was defeated by a bunch of flies, but that was after his brutal fight against Imhotep and Julian. Leading the way-out Captain America watched as Seth was blindfolded and bundled into a black police car. Once he was in the car it sped towards the Tower of London as the Avengers jet landed beside the Moonray.

"You better get back to America, Steve!" Nightshade said as Julian lead Imhotep to the Moonray. The werewolf and the Mummy talking about something that they both found interesting. "This is not your fight! You are not fighting in the Night Wars as UNIT keeps calling it!" she said as she walked towards the Moonray. With the pilot on board the Moonray quickly rose to the air and was gone in a blink of an eye.


	20. Chapter 20

**Well here's the last chapter in Captain America: The Night Wars. I thought that it was best to finish this fanfic before the new year came in. In 2017 I will try to finish Disney Infinity, but so far I just had no motivation or ideas for it. I will also be planning for the sequel of this fanfic that might take a month or just a couple of weeks to come up with. So I hope you have enjoyed this.**

Chapter 20

It had been a week. A week since both Leatherback and Seth had been captured by the Avengers and UNIT. A week of peace from the madness that Captain America now lived in.

The UN Headquarters in New York City was always busy no matter what time of year or day it was. Dealing from international affairs to the affairs that normal people are not even concerned with and didn't even know were being covered. Deep underneath the building was a series of tunnels that spanned underneath the city. These tunnels were a top secret that not even SHEILD knew about them. In the centre of the maze of tunnels was one prison cell.

The prison cell that was holding only one prisoner. A prisoner who had caused much pain to UNIT over the years especially in Japan 15 years ago. Leatherback was a high-level prisoner. He was the same level as the Master along with the Daleks and he was being treated like them. Forced to stand in the middle of the round cell that had soldiers on duty 24/7. His wrists were wrapped in heavy handcuffs that were connected to just as heavy chains that were bolted into the walls. Heavy weights within the walls kept the chains tight so that Leatherback couldn't even move an inch. His feet were in metal stocks with chains going into the walls. He couldn't move even if he wanted to move.

Leatherback glared at his jailer who was leaning against the wall opposite him. His arms folded against his chest and his axe leaning against the wall at his side. Edward looked relaxed and calm within the cell. His eyes were half close as he stood back and relaxed. Leatherback continued to glare at Edward. The zombie had the nerve to look so relaxed in his presence. He didn't even know what was being planned by Seth.

Edward only opened his eyes for a few moments to check on Leatherback before closing them again. "To think this is the last form of comfort that you are going to get, Leatherback!" he said keeping his eyes closed and kept leaning against the wall. He was in a good mood that he finally caught the monster that had been the cause of the destruction of his and Nightshade's world. "I can't wait until the Dalek Parliament along with the Galactic Federation come up with a verdict!" he said keeping his eyes close.

Leatherback kept staring at Edward. His beady eyes never leaving Edward. "You are still sore about that?" he finally asked the zombie who suddenly moved. He watched as Edward grabbed his axe and with big strides was right in Leatherback's face with the axe just under his throat. The soldiers on guard instantly raised their weapons at Leatherback daring him to make a move against Edward.

"You have no idea, Leatherback!" Edward snarled back keeping his axe close to Leatherback's throat. "You know once you have been dealt I can…" Edward started but stopped. He didn't know what he was going to say to Leatherback.

Leatherback saw his hesitation and couldn't stop his laughing at the misfortune of Edward. "Will you go back to being a slave, Edward? Will you go back to an arena on some distant planet that is ran by pirates until you are bought by some slaver? Or will you stay with Nightshade and continue with whatever it is that she fights for?" he asked him ignoring the axe that was getting closer to cutting his neck. "So, what are you going to do Edward?" he asked tilting his head away from the axe only for it to follow his movement.

"That is none of your business, Leatherback!" Edward sneered finally removing the axe from Leatherback's throat. "You should only be concerned about what the Council is going to say about your crimes!" he snarled as he returned to his position at the wall. The soldiers in the cell lowered their weapons.

Leatherback studied Edward for many minutes. The zombie was busy sharpening the head of his axe with a black stone. He no longer cared that he was sharing the room with Leatherback. "What happened to my best friend? What happened to my blood brother?" he asked suddenly causing Edward to drop the black stone that he was using to sharpen his axe head was dropped to the floor. Edward was once again glaring at Leatherback. "I thought we would be friends for all our life. I wanted you to come back to your senses when the Time War started!" Leatherback continued.

"We were just kids, Leatherback! Our families had always been friends! That is why we were friends!" Edward snapped back as he stepped away from the wall. His eyes narrowed onto Leatherback.

Leatherback would have said something to Edward if Edward had not punched him across the face. "I have grown up Leatherback! So have you! And we were never friends! I was just told to play with you to keep the peace between our families!" he said to Leatherback before turning his attention to a UNIT soldier. The middle-aged man held his breathe when he looked over at him. "Get the muzzle! I have had enough of this!" he said at the man. The soldier nodded his head before turning on his heels to walk out of the room that was keeping Leatherback in.

"Are you bored of me already, Edward?" Leatherback asked Edward only to have another punch coming his way.

Edward walked away from him as the UNIT soldier placed a metal muzzle over his mouth preventing him from making any noises.

Leatherback continued to glare at Edward. He needed to make his move when Edward was still in this mood. Flexing his fingers within the handcuffs that were wrapped around his fat wrists he could hear the chains clanking against each other, but he didn't pay that noise attention. He kept watching Edward who was no longer paying attention to him as he had returned his attention back to sharpening his axe. Clenching his fingers into a fist he started to pull his arms close together. With the muzzle over his mouth it covered the grunts of pain from the action. In the past few days he had learned that as night came in the soldiers became less attentive and didn't care if he made a move, well maybe not Edward. Edward would give any excuse to whack him with his axe or punch him.

Within the walls the weights groaned from the sudden movement. Slowly they started to move up towards the ceiling of where they were being stored. First the movement was slow but very quickly it got faster. Leatherback stopped. The chains that kept his arms raised had slackened allowing him to rest for a few seconds. He looked back at Edward. He was fallen asleep now that he had done all he could on his axe. It was the right time. He was getting out and he was not going to fail. Roaring through the muzzle he attracted UNIT soldiers and Edward's attention, but it was too late for them to do anything. With a strong tug, Leatherback freed the weights within the walls. The weights crashed through the walls and smashed into the floor at his feet and smashing the restrained at his feet. Free of everything that was keeping him in place, Leatherback took a step.

UNIT soldiers fumbled for their guns as Edward reached for his axe. "It was nice to see you again, Edward! I hope that I get to meet you again very soon, and hopeful you would come to your senses!" Leatherback hissed as he ripped the handcuffs off. The chains landed in a heap on the ground at his feet before he grabbed one end of the chain and flung it at Edward. Edward was too distracted on getting the chain off of him that it allowed Leatherback the chance to escape through the walls. His massive fists and thick skull were being put to good use as he smashed through the walls startling many more UNIT soldiers and agents until he found his way out of the maze of tunnels and into freedom.

Edward looked at the destruction caused by Leatherback. He knew that Kate Stewart will be given him an earful when he either got back to Britain or she flew out to America just to see him.


End file.
